Cómo perder a tu novia en la primera cita
by TheZoe611
Summary: La vida de Naruto se torna cada día mejor gracias a aquella joven de ojos perla y pelo negro azulado. Aun así, a pesar de todas las pruebas que ha superado en su vida como Shinobi, hay una cosa que jamás pensó que iba a vivir"¡¿CÓMO ES UNA CITA-DATTEBAYO! ¡Ayúdame, Kurama!" Fic sobre la primera cita de Naruto y Hinata, siendo ayudados por Kurama y Hanabi ¡Disfruta! [NaruHina]
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi. Bienvenido/a a este pequeño fic, centrado en Naruto y Hinata, tiempo después de los sucesos ocurridos en The Last._**

 ** _¡Espero disfrutes el primer cap^^!_**

* * *

 ** _La vida de ensoñación de Naruto_**

* * *

En el _País del Fuego_ , en la aldea de _Konoha_ , el pueblo se encontraba en paz y tranquilidad, disfrutada al fin después del incidente que había ocurrido en la casi destrucción de la luna, sino fuera evitada por el _Héroe de Konoha_ …

En ese momento, un pequeño pajarito se asomó por la ventana de un apartamento bastante desordenado, donde el único habitante en la humilde morada, un joven rubio de cabello corto, ojos azul cielo, y tres marcas de bigote en cada mejilla, vistiendo solo una polera gris con el símbolo del remolino, y pantalones cortos color verde, no dejaba de roncar y moverse en su ya desordenada cama.

-G-Gha…- bostezó Naruto, babeando levemente-… Gha…- empezó a moverse de un lado a otro, hasta resbalarse y caer de cara contra el piso de madera, soltando tal exclamación de dolor que el pajarito, espantado, se fue como alma en pena.

-¡DUELE-DATTEBAYO!- el rubio comenzó a rodar por el piso, sobando su adolorido rostro, hasta chocar con un mueble, provocando que le cayera en plena cara el despertador sin baterías- ¡AAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!-resonó en toda la casa.

[Grrrrrrrrrr. Deja de hacer tanto ruido]

Eso detuvo la pataleta de Naruto, que se quedó tirado en el piso, amurado.

-¡Criticón!- explotó Naruto, levantándose adolorido.

[ _Tsch._ Mocoso insoportable. Te prefiero mejor dormido] le aseguró el enorme zorro de nueve colas en su interior, Kurama, quien había estado disfrutando del silencio que se interrumpió por su _Jinchūriki_.

-Pues te digo lo mismo-dattebayo- se amuró el rubio, pero su enojo se pasó al ver la fotografía posada en la repisa del mueble con el que había chocado- ¡Ah~!- la tomó, apreciando a la hermosa joven de pelo negro azulado y ojos blancos, que se sonrojaba levemente por ser fotografiada- ¡KYA! ¡HI-NA-TA~!- abrazó la foto, sumamente contento.

En su interior, Kurama soltó un ruido por la garganta, como si le hubieran dado nauseas.

Su _Jinchūriki_ , desde que empezó a salir con la hija de los _Hyuga_ desde hacía un tiempo, había entrado en una especie de _"Ensoñación enamoradiza"_ que hacía que se volviera un _meloso sin causa_ , detallista, tímido, enamoradizo, empalagoso, e insoportable a la hora de dormir, porque normalmente dormía abrazando la almohada, llamándola _"Hinata, Hinata, Hinata"_ , fastidiándole el descanso al pobre _Biju_.

- _Good Morning, People~!-_ Naruto se asomó por la ventana, gritando a los cuatro vientos, ignorando completamente a los aldeanos en la calle que lo quedaron mirando…

[¿Días? Querrás decir tarde, tarado] bufó Kurama, extrañando al joven.

- _Bha_ , solo quieres amargarme el día- le aseguró Naruto, ignorando al zorro- Solo estás celoso porque tengo novia-dattebayo~- aseguró, entrando, observando la foto de Hinata-¡KYA! ¡Tengo _novia~!_ ¡Que maravilloso suena-dattebayo~!- comenzó a dar vueltas por el lugar, fastidiando más al _Biju_.

En eso, tocaron a la puerta, por lo que el rubio, aun soñador, se acercó a abrirla.

-¿Diga~?- abrió encantado, hasta quedarse en blanco al ver en el portal a Hinata, llevando una canasta

La joven parpadeó, sorprendida por la reacción del rubio.

\- ¡¿H-Hinata?!- se alarmó Naruto, recobrando la _compostura._

-B-Buenas tardes, Naruto-kun- saludó la pelinegra.

-¡Ho-Ho-Hola!- Naruto intentó apoyarse de manera _cool_ en la puerta, solo para resbalarse y caer al lado de Hinata, que lo miró, preocupada.

[Y, como siempre, das la mejor impresión de ti mismo] señaló Kurama, apoyando su mentón en la mano, disfrutando del espectáculo.

-S-Serás…- Naruto levantó el rostro, aguantando las burlas del _Biju_.

-Naruto-kun, ¿estás bien?- Hinata se agachó, preocupada, por lo que él se sentó de golpe, sonriendo nervioso, levemente sonrojado.

-¡P-Pues claro, Hinata!- sonrió forzadamente Naruto, queriendo omitir el dolor en su cara- ¡L-Lo hice a propósito-dattebayo!- y comenzó a reírse exageradamente.

La ojiperla lo miró extrañada, para después sonreír, aliviada de que él no se hubiera hecho daño.

En eso, de repente se sonrojó de golpe, extrañando a Naruto.

-¿Hinata?- se preocupó Naruto, especialmente porque ella se tapó el rostro con la canasta, bastante roja.

-N-Naruto-kun… E-Estás en pijama…- le señaló avergonzada Hinata, dejando rojo al joven.

[Vaya, no es por nada, pero te estás adelantando mucho. Ni siquiera han salido y ya andas con _eso_ ] le insinuó Kurama, limpiándose la oreja, dejando casi en _shock_ al _Jinchūriki._

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- rojo de la vergüenza, Naruto entró de golpe a su apartamento, y, en lo que se demoró Hinata en levantarse y parpadear, sorprendida, él salió, vistiendo su ropa de diario, con la excepción de que se puso la chaqueta al revés- ¡L-LO SIENTO MUCHO, HINATA! ¡NO TE ENOJES CONMIGO-DATTEBAYO!- le suplicó.

Hinata parpadeo, pero después sonrió, colocando su mano en su boca, extrañando al rubio y al zorro en su interior.

-Nunca podría, Naruto-kun- le aseguró, sonrojándolo.

Naruto sonrió, rascándose la mejilla.

[ _Mph._ Aun no sé qué demonios te vio] sentenció Kurama, acomodándose para volver a dormitar.

[¡KURAMA! ¡¿NO HABIAMOS HABLADO DE QUE ME DARÍAS MI ESPACIO CUANDO ESTÉ CON MI HINATA-DATTEBAYO?!] le preguntó enfurecido Naruto, rascándose la cabellera, extrañando a Hinata.

[Entonces procura no volver a despertarme con tus estupideces, mocoso imbécil] bostezó Kurama, ya preparado para volver a dormir [Mira que no quiero toparme con tus _cursilerías…]_ y se quedó dormido.

[¡KURAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!] se enfureció más Naruto, entendiendo a lo que se refería el _Biju_.

¿Por qué Kurama siempre lo molestaba con esas cosas? Un poco de apoyo de su parte no le haría mal.

-¿Naruto-kun?- lo llamó Hinata, extrañada, tomando su atención.

-¡Ah! ¡N-nada! ¡Estoy bien!- sonrió avergonzado Naruto- ¿Q-Qué necesitas, Hinata?- le preguntó, ya calmándose.

-Ah, bueno- se sonrojó un poco Hinata, para después sonreír y levantar la canasta que llevaba- Quise sorprenderte y te traje un almuerzo casero-

-¿Eh?- parpadeó Naruto, sorprendido- ¿M-Me preparaste comida?- le preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Sí- sonrió la ojiperla- Sé que has empezado a dejar de alimentarte con ramen para cuidar tu salud, así que pensé que esto sería un buen comienzo para tu nueva alimentación- se explicó- ¿E-Está mal?- se preocupó.

-No…- negó Naruto, aun sorprendido, pero después sonrió contento- ¡En lo absoluto!- puso sus manos en los hombros de su pareja, sonrojándola- ¡Gracias, Hinata!- le agradeció encantado- ¡P-Podré probar tu comida casera! ¡Hecha por tus manos-dattebayo!- se sonrojó, babeando levemente.

Hinata parpadeo, pero después sonrió, algo apenada por el entusiasmo de Naruto.

-¡Vamos, Hinata!- Naruto la invitó a entrar, hasta darse cuenta en el desorden en su habitación- ¡KYA!- como un rayo, empezó a guardar su desordenada ropa, pergaminos, y basura, mientras Hinata limpiaba la mesa.

En el interior del _Uzumaki_ , Kurama, dormitando, hizo una mueca, fastidiado de la enorme estupidez de su mejor amigo…

* * *

Ya con todo debidamente ordenado, Hinata prendió la olla de la cocina, comenzando a calentar el almuerzo, mientras Naruto, sentado en la mesa, se balanceaba de un lado a otro, emocionado de poder probar comida casera de su novia…

" _¡KYA! ¡Novia! ¡Que hermoso suena-dattebayo!"_ el rubio se acurrucó en el piso, tapándose el rostro, todo emocionado, sin darse cuenta como la joven pelinegra empezaba a servir el almuerzo.

-Naruto-kun- lo llamó Hinata, regresándolo _a tierra_ \- Está listo. Espero te guste- sonrió.

Naruto se incorporó, para ver que en su humilde mesa de madera se encontraban dos porciones de guiso, dos porciones de arroz, y dos vasos de jugo…

-¡ES COMIDA CINCO ESTRELLAS-DATTEBAYO~!-empezó a llorar Naruto, haciendo que su pareja parpadeara- ¡Y-YO SOLO SOY UN HUMILDE SERVIDOR…! ¡Y ME TRAES TAN DELICIOSA COMIDA…! ¡GRACIAS, HINATA!- abrazó a la joven, sonrojándola bastante.

-N-Naruto-kun, solo es comida casera- le recordó Hinata, algo avergonzada del entusiasmo de su novio.

-¡No es comida casera, es **tú** comida casera-dattebayo!- le corrigió sabiamente el rubio, sonrojándola más- ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡A comer, a comer!- pidió.

La joven asintió, y, como él, dio gracias a los alimentos y comenzaron a almorzar…

-E-Esto es…- Naruto, después de probar un poco de carne del guiso, se quedó quieto, extrañando a Hinata- ¡DELICIOSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~-DATTEBAYOOOOOOO~!- resonó en todo el departamento, especialmente en el interior del rubio, despertando de golpe al zorro de nueve colas.

Kurama se sentó en el agua, ya enojado. Una cosa era aguantar despierto el escándalo de Naruto, **otra era que lo despertaran por el escándalo.**

Esto ameritaba un correctivo donde le doliera al mocoso estúpido…

* * *

-¡Delicioso! ¡Delicioso! ¡Hinata es quien cocina la comida más deliciosa-dattebayo~!- cantaba Naruto, sonrojando bastante a la joven.

-Vamos, Naruto-kun. Sigue comiendo o se va a enfriar- le pidió Hinata, ya que el rubio, con solo el primer bocado, ya estaba _haciendo de las suyas_.

Entonces, para su extrañeza, la expresión de felicidad y entusiasmo de su novio desaparecieron de a poco, para después bajar la mirada, mientras su corto cabello rubio se erizaba y las marcas en sus mejillas se agrandaban.

-¿N-Naruto-kun?- se preocupó Hinata, y se quedó sorprendida al ver que el rubio la miró serio, con ojos rojos- ¿Eh? ¿A-Acaso eres…?- se dio cuenta, sorprendida…

Pero Kurama, ocupando el cuerpo de Naruto, la ignoró por completo, pero lo que sí hizo, fue empezar a _devorar_ el guiso junto con el arroz, dejándola totalmente descolocada.

[¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡KURAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡NO LO HAGAS-DATTEBAYO! ¡REGRESAME MI CUERPO!] en su interior, Naruto abrió los ojos, atónito [APENAS Y PROBÉ UN POCO DE LA COMIDA CELESTIAL DE HINATA…! ¡NO TE LA LLEVES TODA-DATTEBAYO!]

Pero el zorro lo ignoró, y, en su cuerpo, se tragó todo el guiso, dándose unos golpecitos en el pecho por casi atragantarse…

-A-Aquí tiene- Hinata le tendió un vaso de jugo.

El rubio de ojos rojos la miró frunciendo el ceño, recibió de mala gana el vaso, y se lo tomó de golpe, dejándolo donde estaba.

Se hizo un momento de silencio.

-… Este…- lo llamó Hinata, haciendo que la mirara de reojo- ¿P-Por qué… c-controla el cuerpo de Naruto-kun?- preguntó, algo nerviosa.

- **…-** entrecerró los ojos, molesto- **Dile al mocoso idiota que, si vuelve a despertarme con sus estupideces, que se atenga a las consecuencias** \- le ordenó, haciendo que ella asintiera, avergonzada.

" _Ya veo… N-Naruto-kun despertó a Kurama-san…"_ sonrió nerviosa la pelinegra.

* * *

-¡KURAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Naruto, en su interior, miró indignado al enorme zorro, que volvía a recostarse, ignorándolo- ¡HAS COMETIDO UN GRAN _SACRILEGIO_ -DATTEBAYO!- le aseguró.

-¿Ah?- lo quedó mirando Kurama, alzando las cejas- Habla de modo en que se te entienda, mocoso-

-La comida de Hinata… La comida angelical de mi Hinata… ¡LA COMIDA SAGRADA DE MI NOVIA!- Naruto se tiró de rodillas- ¡ME LA PERDÍ PORQUE TE LA COMISTE TODAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- gritó a todo pulmón, haciendo que Kurama lo quedara mirando…

Cualquiera diría que se acababa de enterar de la pérdida de un ser querido…

-Entonces, para la próxima… ¡No me despiertes con tus cursilerías!- le ordenó Kurama, empezando a perder su poca paciencia.

-¡¿C-Cursilerías?!- se ofendió Naruto, levantándose y caminando hacia el zorro, chocando su pequeña nariz con la enorme nariz negra del _Biju_ \- ¡¿ESTÁ MAL EXPRESAR MI AMOR-DATTEBAYO?!-

-¡Cuando quieres contagiarlo como si fuera una epidemia!- le aseguró Kurama, aguantando las ganas que le entraron de tragárselo para mantenerlo callado.

-¡¿Pero tenías que meterte con la comida de mi Hinata-dattebayo?!- Naruto se subió a su nariz, molestándolo bastante.

-¡Es tu castigo, idiota!- le gruñó Kurama, moviendo ambos ojos para ver al joven rubio en su nariz- ¡No podía dormir por tu llanterío, así que me encargué de lo que lo provocaba!-

-¡¿Pero tenías que dejarme sin comida tan sagrada?!- lo miró indignado Naruto, acercándose a un ojo.

-¡Bien! ¡La próxima vez lanzó a la _Hyuga_ por la ventana! ¡¿Te parece?!- sonrió sarcásticamente.

Naruto frunció el ceño, haciendo una mueca molesta.

-¡IDIOTA!-le gritó, antes de bajarse del zorro, mostrarle la lengua en forma burlona, e irse.

Kurama parpadeó, y se tapó el rostro, fastidiado.

Naruto, desde la guerra, había empezado a madurar considerablemente… Y todo eso se vino abajo cuando empezó a salir con la _Hyuga_ , por la etapa de _romanticismo_ que empezó a vivir.

… Mocoso cursi…

* * *

-Bhua… Bhua… Bhua…- lloraba Naruto, con el rostro en la mesa, lamentando sus platos vacíos, mientras Hinata le acariciaba la espalda- La comida de mi Hinata… No pude probarla… Solo un poquito… Y el resto se lo llevó ese zorro apestoso-dattebayo- se lamentó.

-Vamos, Naruto-kun- le sonrió Hinata- ¿Aun tienes hambre?- se preocupó.

-¿Hambre? Como Kurama usó mi cuerpo para comer, ya no tengo-dattebayo- se lamentó nuevamente Naruto- ¡Y él se llevó la mejor parte!- lloriqueo, haciendo que su novia no evitara sonreír.

-Pero él no lo hizo con mala intención- le señaló Hinata, vertiendo un poco de guiso en el cuenco vacío de Naruto, haciendo que una sonrisa de felicidad pasara por su rostro- ¿O no?- sonrió, apreciando como el rubio comía la pequeña porción de comida.

-Él es solo un gruñón-dattebayo- le aseguró Naruto, tragando la comida- ¡Delicioso~!-sonrió.

Hinata sonrió, contenta de que a él le gustara tanto su comida.

Después de que el rubio terminara de comer la pequeña porción, se tiró al piso, muy satisfecho.

-Gracias por la comida- suspiró, casi en el paraíso.

-Naruto-kun, es malo echarse al piso después de comer- le señaló Hinata, comenzando a tomar los cuencos y lavarlos.

-Sí~- el rubio se sentó, sumamente contento, mientras la pelinegra lavaba la vasija.

Naruto la observó un rato.

No podía dejar de pensar que Hinata siempre estuvo detrás de él, sin que se diera cuenta… Siempre mirando a su espalda…

Ahora no. Ambos estaban lado a lado. Juntos…

No volvería a dejarla sola, ni a ignorar sus puros sentimientos hacia él… Nunca más…

Naruto sonrió, contento de tener a esa hermosa mujer junto a él.

En eso, tomó su atención que Hinata cerrara la llave, dándole a entender que terminó de lavar la losa.

-N-Naruto-kun- lo llamó, extrañándolo.

-¿Sí?- el rubio se le acercó, para ver que ella estaba sonrojada, nerviosa, haciendo aquel _tic_ con las manos que tenía desde joven.

Eso lo extraño mucho. ¿Qué le pasaba a Hinata, como para volver a actuar de esa forma?

-¿Qué sucede, Hinata?- se preocupó un poco Naruto.

-N-No, bueno…- la joven empezó a mirar para varios lados, sin dejar de juntar sus dedos en señal de nerviosismo- N-Naruto-kun- lo miró, sonrojada- N-Nosotros hemos p-pasado mucho tiempo juntos- recordó, sonriendo levemente.

-Sí- sonrió Naruto- ¡Han sido mis mejores momentos-dattebayo!- le aseguró, sonrojándola más.

-B-Bueno… Y-Yo pensaba, bueno, me preguntaba si, sí…- Hinata lo miró sonrojada, con sus ojo color blanco brillando de manera hermosa e inocente, sonrojando levemente a Naruto- S-Si… ¿P-Podríamos t-tener una cita…?-

… ¿Eh?...

Naruto parpadeo, empezando a sonrojarse fuertemente.

-¿U-U-U-UNA C-CITA?- habló, empezando a echar humo de las orejas.

-L-Lo siento mucho si te molesté- se disculpó Hinata, avergonzada- T-Tal vez-tal vez m-me adelanté- señaló, pero no se esperaba que una enorme sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de su pareja- ¿Naruto-kun?- lo miró, curiosa.

-¡SÍ!- Naruto la levantó por la cintura, sonrojándola- ¡Sí~! ¡Hinata~! ¡Esa es una gran idea! ¡Es hora de una cita! ¡UNA GRAN CITA-DATTEBAYO!- le aseguró, dando vueltas por el departamento sin soltarla.

Hinata lo miró sorprendida, sonrió agradecida, y después se rió levemente por su actitud.

Entonces Naruto la bajó, extrañándola, para después ir al balcón, y respirar profundamente.

- _I LOVE HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-_ gritó a los cuatro vientos.

-¡N-Naruto-kun!- se sorprendió y sonrojó Hinata, mientras el rubio volvía a entrar, con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Je, je, je- sonrió Naruto, haciendo que ella sonriera, algo apenada, pero también agradecida.

* * *

Después de ponerse la chaqueta al derecho, Naruto acompañó a Hinata a la mansión _Hyuga_ , siendo saludado por varios aldeanos, sonrojando a la joven porque Naruto siempre la tenía de la mano.

-¿C-Cuándo?- preguntó Hinata, tomando la atención de Naruto- Nuestra cita… ¿Cuándo podría ser?-

-¿Oh?- sonrió Naruto, pensativo- ¿Qué te parece mañana?- le sugirió.

-S-sí- asintió la joven, contenta. Naruto correspondió al gesto.

En eso, llegaron a la entrada de la _Mansión Hyuga_.

-Estuvo delicioso el almuerzo, Hinata- le sonrió Naruto a su novia-Es de lo mejor que he probado en mi vida-dattebayo-

-Me alegra que te gustara- sonrió Hinata.

-Entonces, nos vemos mañana en el parque- sonrió Naruto, y, en despedida, besó la mejilla de Hinata- ¡Nos vemos!- se fue, dejando a la pelinegra sorprendida.

Hinata sonrió, acariciando su mejilla, y se quedó en el portal observando al rubio irse, para después entrar en la residencia…

-Que linda se ve la gatita acechada por el león~- escuchó, por lo que se detuvo, y se quedó mirando a su hermana menor, Hanabi, quien estaba encima de una de las figuras de piedra del jardín.

-Hanabi- la miró Hinata, algo avergonzada, causándole una risita a su hermana- ¿No hemos hablado de que no debes espiarme?-

-Yo no he estado espiando~- le aseguró la joven, bajándose de la estatua y acercándosele- Solo veía como tu pálido rostro se iluminaba al estar junto a tu amado~- se burló.

Hinata entrecerró los ojos, sonrojada, y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo de madera, haciendo que Hanabi sonriera y la siguiera.

-¿Y bien? ¿Lo lograste?- le preguntó Hanabi, extrañándola- Ya sabes~ Pedirle la cita~ ¿Te atreviste~?-

-¡Ha-Hanabi!- se escandalizó Hinata, pero su hermana solo sonrió satisfecha.

-¿Y? ¡¿Cuándo y dónde será?!- preguntó entusiasmada la joven-

-B-Bueno… Será una cita normal. Nos veremos mañana en el parque- recordó sonrojada Hinata.

-¿Una cita normal? ¿Puedes tener una cita normal con Naruto-oniichan?- la quedó mirando Hanabi.

-¡N-Naruto-kun es normal!- le aseguró avergonzada la pelinegra, haciendo que la pelicafé mirara para otro lado mostrando la lengua.

-Entonces, él al menos sabe cómo es una cita, ¿verdad?- pidió saber Hanabi.

-P-Pues claro que él lo sabe- le aseguró Hinata-… C-Creo…- murmuró apesadumbrada.

Hanabi suspiró, y negó con el movimiento de su dedo, donde tenía colgado su _kunai_ con su figura de acción.

-Nee-sama, no irás a una cita, irás a un combate mortal para hacer que Naruto-oniichan actué como un hombre debe actuar- le aseguró la joven.

Hinata no vio forma de rebatir eso…

* * *

-Ah~- suspiró alegre Naruto, caminando por las calles, contento de la vida- Hinata y yo tendremos una cita-dattebayo~- recordó alegre- _Naruto y Hinata, sentados en un árbol…-_ comenzó a tararear.

[Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr] lo detuvo el gruñido de Kurama, fastidiándolo [Ya hablamos de tu maldita cancioncita. Ni se te ocurre volver a cantarla o me hago con tu cuerpo y lo tiro por un barranco]

[¡¿Y por qué harías eso-dattebayo?!] se asustó Naruto.

[Supongo que no podrías ir a esa _cita_ con las piernas rotas] se explicó Kurama, sin poder evitar disfrutar de la expresión de horror del rubio.

Naruto se quedó quieto, pasó sus dedos por sus labios como si cerrara algo, tiró una llave invisible, y continuó caminando, haciendo que el _Kyubi_ bufara, fastidiado.

" _Aún no puedo creer que tenga una cita con Hinata-dattebayo"_ pensó alegre Naruto, poniendo sus manos en su nuca, observando el cielo azul, igual a sus ojos. _"¡Que emocionante! ¿Cómo habrá sido la cita de padres?"_ se preguntó.

Ante ese pensamiento, Kurama, que dormitaba, movió una de sus orejas, abriendo levemente los ojos.

-¡Oye, Kurama!- se le acercó Naruto, haciendo que sus orbes rojos se posaran en la figura del joven- ¿Cómo fue la primera cita de mis padres?-preguntó, curioso.

-¿Y por qué demonios me preguntas? ¿Te parezco un _diario de vida parlante?_ \- gruñó Kurama, haciendo que el rubio sonriera, algo avergonzado.

-Está bien- sonrió Naruto, contento, extrañando levemente a Kurama.

A veces, ese humano lo sorprendía con cada cosa. Siempre pedía que le hablara de sus padres, sin molestarse en recordar que fue él quien se los quitó...

No podía entender esa actitud en Naruto... Él sabía que el rubio ya no lo odiaba, ni él al joven, pero, aún así... Que le tuviera tanta confianza...

-¿Kurama?- se extrañó Naruto, tomando la atención del zorro.

- _Tsch_. Sólo déjame dormir, ¿bien?- le gruñó Kurama, cerrando los ojos.

-Sí…-sonrió el rubio, pero, antes de irse, le acarició la mano a Kurama- Descansa…-

-¡NO ME TRATES COMO A UNA MASCOTA!- le rugió en la cara el zorro, dándole un buen susto y que se tapara el rostro con las manos por la ventisca que provocó- ¡LARGOOOOO!- y lo echó de golpe...

* * *

De regreso a la realidad, Naruto se detuvo y sacudió su cabeza, pensando que Kurama debía empezar a no ser tan rudo con él cuando intentaba ser amable.

Hubiera re-emprendido la caminata sino se da cuenta de un pequeño pero gran detalle…

[Kurama…]

[Grrr. ¿Y ahora qué demonios quieres?] gruñó el enorme zorro, abriendo uno de sus ojos [No creas que voy a hacerte un coro en tu cancioncita] le amenazó, pero se extrañó de que el rubio palideciera y sudara a mares [¿Y ahora qué demonios te pasa…?]

-¡¿CÓMO ES UNA CITA-DATTEBAYO?!- preguntó horrorizado Naruto, haciendo que todos en la calle lo quedaran mirando.

Kurama se quedó en blanco, parpadeo unos momentos, y, sin más, se acurrucó de tal forma que sus colas lo taparon…

-¡NO TE DUERMAS, KURAMA!- Naruto se le acercó corriendo y empezó a tirar una de sus colas, queriendo obligarlo a verlo a la cara- ¡AYÚDAME! ¡AYÚDAME! ¡AYÚDAME!-suplicaba mientras tironeaba.

Kurama, sumamente fastidiado, a punto de perder su preciada y delicada paciencia, se aseguró que aquel rubio que tiraba una de sus preciadas colas, en vez de ir a una cita el día de mañana, iría a un funeral…

¡EL SUYO!

* * *

 _ **¿Qué les parece este pequeño comienzo^^?**_

 ** _He estado ocupada con respecto a la U, y por culpa del sismo aquí en Chile siento que se me des-coordinó todo, pero de a poco me vuelven las ideas a la cabeza._**

 ** _Si eres un lector nuevo, te agradezco que hayas leído el comienzo de este pequeño fic (a no más 3 cap^^), y te invito a pasar a leer mis otras historias._**

 ** _A los lectores veteranos, espero que no hayan olvidado la mención a esta situación en el fic de "Cuidando a Kurama-chan"^^. Espero disfruten esta pequeña historia._**

 ** _Aguanten con Zorro de Konoha, que con tanta cosa no he podido organizar mi cabeza^^'._**

 ** _Quería mandarle un saludo a_** Andrea-chan, takedigi _ **y a** Dragonzord92 __**por la preocupación sobre mi estado con respecto al sismo^^.**_

 _ **En fin, gracias por leer, no olviden comentar y nos vemos en el segundo cap^^**_


	2. Preparación para el día menos pensado…

_**He aquí, la segunda parte de este pequeño fic, centrado en cómo Naruto y Hinata pasaron una de sus mayores pruebas... LA CITA (música dramática de fondo^^)**_

 _ **Espero disfrutes la lectura^^.**_

* * *

 _ **Preparación para el día menos pensado…**_

* * *

Atardecía en Konoha, aunque eso no significaba que no hubiera actividad en las calles de la aldea, ni en las tiendas o establecimientos del lugar.

Naturalmente, la biblioteca era el único espacio de tranquilidad para los _shinobi_ que buscaban libros sobre _jutsus_ o uso de armas, para los niños que querían leer cuentos, las madres buscando recetas de cocina, o…

-Mm…- Naruto entrecerró los ojos, seriamente, frente a una estantería, leyendo con la mirada los títulos que reposaban en los lomos de los libros, ignorante de que algunos aldeanos lo miraban, o sorprendidos de verlo en semejante lugar, o preguntándose cuándo dejaría de hacer ruido- Mm…-

[Mocoso. Sé de primera que eres un caso perdido] le aseguró Kurama en su interior, tomando su atención [Pero eso de buscar un libro que hable de citas ya es el colmo, incluso para alguien tan tarado como tu] sentenció, fastidiado.

-Mm… Si fueras tu quien estuviera en mi lugar, no dirías lo mismo-dattebayo- murmuró Naruto, concentrado.

[JA. ¿Un _Biju_ en una **cita**? ¡Ahora sí que sé que eres un estúpido, mocoso inútil!] Kurama se rió zorrunamente, haciendo que Naruto se rascara la mejilla, algo incómodo [Aunque te equivocas en algo] aseguró, serio.

[¿En qué?] se extrañó Naruto.

[En que **si puedo estar en tu lugar** ] ese comentario dejó en blanco al rubio [¿Te parece que cambiemos mañana…?]

[¡KURAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡ATRÉVETE A HACER ESO Y HARÉ UN _DVD_ CON MI CANCIÓN DE AMOR A HINATA, QUE LO VOY A REPRODUCIR TODO EL DÍA CON AUDIFONOS, NO IMPORTA EL LUGAR-DATTEBAYO! ¡A VER SI TE GUSTA ESCUCHARME INCLUSO CUANDO DUERMES-DATTEBAYO!] estalló Naruto, haciendo que el _Biju_ se tapara sus largas orejas, sintiendo como todo el lugar temblaba ante el timbre de voz del rubio.

[GRRRRRRRR. ¡YA ENTENDÍ, IMBÉCIL!] gruñó Kurama, enojado por sentir adoloridos sus sensibles tímpanos, mientras el rubio afuera jadeaba molesto, extrañando a unos niños que buscaban un cuento ninja [¿Por qué no mejor no te dedicas a buscar la forma de arruinar la _cita?]_ preguntó en un gruñido.

[N-No la voy a arruinar] aseguró Naruto, algo sonrojado [Pero no tengo idea qué se hace en una-dattebayo…] se lamentó.

[ _Tsch_. ¿Por qué no pruebas con ese libro?] señaló el zorro, fastidiado.

-¿Eh?- Naruto parpadeo, y sacó un libro rosa- ¿Este?- e, ignorando el título y lo abrió, para después quedarse de piedra, con una gran cantidad de vapor saliendo de su cabeza.

En su interior, Kurama se rió por lo bajo, sin poder creer que Naruto había caído en algo así…

Su risa se acabó cuando sintió al rubio frente a él.

Antes de poder decir algo, Naruto ya había creado un _Rasen Shuriken_ , y, en el momento en que Kurama parpadeó, hubo una explosión en todo el lugar, seguida del grito de dolor del zorro…

* * *

Naruto guardo el _vergonzoso_ libro que le hizo Kurama sacar, suspirando para tranquilizarse, mientras en su interior el enorme zorro se reponía del ataque, con todo el pelaje chamuscado.

" _Tsch… Anda sensible con esto de la_ _ **cita**_ _"_ pensó fastidiado Kurama, sintiendo que el rubio se las iba a pagar _"Maldición… Y yo pensando que fue Kushina la estúpida en estos temas"_ bufó molesto, recordando claramente la primera cita de _"La Habanera Sangrienta"_ con _"El Rayo Amarillo de Konoha"_ …

Un escalofrío recorrió por unos momentos el pelaje del enorme zorro, quien negó con la cabeza varias veces, queriendo olvidar ese incidente tan desastroso que terminó con un restaurante destrozado y un cocinero en el hospital…

* * *

-Ah- volvió a suspirar Naruto- ¡No encuentro nada-dattebayo!- se rascó la cabellera rubia, enojado con la poca información que tenía en sus manos- ¡¿Cómo se supone que es una _cita_ -dattebayo?!- se lamentó.

[Una en la que tú no estás] gruñó Kurama.

[¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR NADA DE TI-DATTEBAYO!]aseguró Naruto, echando fuego de los ojos.

-¿Naruto?-

El rubio dejó la pataleta, para ver que, al inicio del pasillo, estaba Sai, con uno de sus libros de _Auto-ayuda_ en el brazo.

-¿Ah? ¿S-Sai?- parpadeó Naruto, recordando que el joven pálido era uno de los que pasaba más tiempo en la biblioteca de _Konoha_.

-Es raro verte por aquí- aseguró Sai, acercándose a él- ¿Esto significa que _el fin de la existencia se aproxima?_ \- se preguntó, molestando un poco al rubio.

[Andas cerca] murmuró Kurama.

[Si sigues así, ¡ **será la tuya** -dattebayo!] amenazó Naruto.

[¡ATRÉVETE A REPETIRLO, MOCOSO DEL DEMONIO!] gruñó Kurama.

-¿Naruto?- lo llamó Sai, extrañado.

-¿Ah? ¡AH! ¡N-No es nada!- sonrió nervioso el rubio- ¿Y qué haces aquí?- le preguntó, queriendo cambiar el tema.

-Vine a dejar este libro- Sai le mostró el libro que traía, que titulaba _"Formas para hacer sonreír a una chica"_

[… Y yo pensando que eras tú el de los problemas mentales] admitió Kurama.

[Los tengo porque tengo un zorro apestoso de nueve colas-dattebayo] silbó Naruto.

[¡VOY A MATARTE!]

-Es un libro bastante interesante- aseguró Sai, depositando el libro en la estantería, ignorando que su compañero de equipo silbara- Gracias a él, Ino sigue mostrándome una sonrisa sincera y sin mentiras-

-Ya veo- sonrió Naruto, alegre de la relación entre el pelinegro y la rubia _Yamanaka_ \- Pero te apuesto a que Ino te ha golpeado al menos más de una vez-dattebayo- le dijo en tono de burla.

-¿Golpeado?- parpadeó el pálido, para después negar con la cabeza- No. Siguiendo los pasos del autor, he logrado evitar esos malentendidos- aseguró, sorprendiendo levemente a Naruto- Me gustaría aconsejarte leerlo por Hinata, pero solo con tu presencia la tienes perdida…-

-¡SAI!- se avergonzó Naruto, y se molestó por la sonrisa del pálido.

-No te enojes. Se dice que el enojarse de joven hará que tu rostro sea demacrado en la vejez- le comentó Sai, tranquilamente.

" _Con razón Kurama se ve así…"_ pensó Naruto.

[Naruto… Si sigues así, voy a devorarte dolorosamente]

-Entonces, nos vemos- se despidió Sai, alejándose.

-¡Sí!- sonrió Naruto, viéndolo irse- Je, que suerte tiene Sai. Puede recurrir a esos libros de ayuda para estar feliz con…- empezó a comentar, hasta darse cuenta de algo **muy** importante- ¡SAI! ¡REGRESA! ¡SAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIII!-

En su interior, Kurama bufó, sumamente fastidiado del idiota que tenía por _Jinchūriki._

* * *

 _Mansión Hyuga_.

-Escucha, Nee-sama, y escucha atentamente- le pidió Hanabi a Hinata, ambas en la habitación de la pelinegra.

-S-Sí- asintió Hinata, sentada en la cama, mientras su hermana menor estaba de rodillas en el asiento de una silla con rueditas, mirándola seriamente, pero haciendo girar su _kunai_ en el dedo.

-Nee-sama, para poder avanzar en tu relación con Naruto-oniichan durante la cita, lo mejor será tener los puntos claros para hacerlo- aseguró la pelicafé.

-N-No quiero avanzar. Quiero que nuestra relación sea de a poco- aseguró Hinata, algo nerviosa- Solo quiero disfrutar el tiempo que pase con Naruto-kun…-

-Ah, ah, ah, ah- Hanabi negó con su dedo, haciendo que su hermana mayor se mantuviera en silencio- Nee-sama, el ser tan pasiva puede hacerte perder el corazón de tu enamorado- le aseguró, trasladándose por la habitación haciendo resbalar la silla, girando un poco en su propio eje- Recuerda que, aunque Naruto-oniichan este contigo, hay varias chicas que quisieran tu lugar-

-S-Sí, pero…- Hinata miró sus rodillas, nerviosa.

-¿Dejarás que ellas te quiten a Naruto-kun?- le preguntó Hanabi, seria.

-Ha-Hanabi… E-Eso no va al caso- le señaló Hinata, mirando para todos lados, nerviosa.

-¿Dejarás que se aprovechen de la buena voluntad de Naruto-oniichan para alejarte de él?- siguió insistiendo Hanabi

-N-No- negó Hinata, jugando con sus dedos.

-Dilo con más fuerza, ¿dejarás que una manada de _fangirls_ te arrebaten a tu amado?- insistió más Hanabi.

-No- negó Hinata, algo seria.

-¡Dilo!-

-¡No!- Hinata se levantó, decidida, rodeada de _chakra_ y con su _Byakugan_ activado.

-¡Así me gusta, Nee-sama~!- sonrió encantada Hanabi, sin asustarse por la cantidad de poder que emanaba su hermana- Ahora, repasemos los puntos- le pidió.

-Sí- Hinata volvió a sentarse en la cama, con el fuego del amor reflejados en sus ojos perlados.

-Veamos primero la presentación- puntualizó Hanabi, a lo que Hinata asintió- Algo importante en las citas es la forma en que vayan vestidos los enamorados- señaló-Por lógica, tal vez Naruto-oniichan vaya a usar su ropa de diario, o se le ocurra ir con ropa de gala- comentó, haciendo que la pelinegra bajara la mirada, admitiendo eso en silencio- Por lo tanto, hermana mía, será tu trabajo el ir vestida con buen porte, para así relucir tus encantos naturales para hacer entender a Naruto-oniichan que está con la mujer correcta-

-Y-Ya veo- entendió Hinata- Encantos naturales…- murmuró, pensativa.

-Exactamente- Hanabi se levantó y empezó a buscar ropa en el armario de su hermana, tomando su atención- Suponía que en algún momento ocurriría este acontecimiento, así que dejé por aquí unas ropas que podrían servirte- le comentó, y sacó algo que hizo que Hinata se quedara en blanco- ¡¿Qué tal~?! ¡Con esto harás que te mire a ti, y solo a ti~!- le aseguró, con un conjunto de ropa que consistía en un vestido negro falda corta con un poco de escote, un cintillo con orejas de conejo y un cinturón con una colita de algodón- ¡Ningún hombre podría resistirse a esto!-

-¡KYAAAAAAA!- se escandalizó Hinata, toda roja- ¡¿HA-HANABI?!- se levantó y quitó de las manos esa ropa a su hermana, extrañándola- ¡¿D-De dónde sacaste esto?!-

-Por _internet_. Esa cosa nueva que se ha empezado a instalar. Es muy buena- sonrió Hanabi, ignorando el vapor que salía de la cabeza de su hermana.

-N-No deberías hacer esas cosas- le aseguró Hinata, guardando la ropa- ¿Y en qué momento la dejaste en mi armario?- le preguntó, algo molesta.

-Mm- sonrió Hanabi- Bueno, si la conejita no te gusta…- Hanabi comenzó a buscar algo, haciendo que Hinata comenzara a sudar- ¿Qué te parece ser una _maid?_ \- preguntó, sacando un traje de sirvienta negro, dejando _shockeada_ a Hinata.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!- resonó en toda la mansión.

-¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!- Hiashi abrió de golpe la habitación de su hija mayor, preocupado por el grito de horror de Hinata, solo para verla a ella tapando el rostro de Hanabi con una prenda color negro-… ¿Eh?-

-¿Ah?- Hinata se quedó quieta, y parpadeó, sorprendida de ver a su padre en el portal de la habitación, sin darse cuenta que Hanabi se asomó por la tela, con el cabello liso algo desordenado.

Hiashi las miraba sobando su frente, pidiendo paciencia con aquellas adolescentes.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó el líder del clan _Hyuga_.

-B-Bueno…- Hinata abrazó la ropa, comenzando a sonrojarse.

-Estamos viendo que puede llevar Nee-sama para la cita con Naruto-oniichan- explicó Hanabi, sin problemas.

Hiashi comenzó a tener un tic en el ojo, haciendo que Hinata se diera cuenta que no le había dicho nada.

Oh, oh…

-P-Padre… E-Este…- quiso explicarse Hinata, sonrojada, pero su padre levantó la mano, pidiendo silencio.

Hiashi miró serio a su hija, para después dirigirse al armario, rebuscando algo, para perplejidad de sus hijas.

-Suponía, que en algún momento, el joven Naruto quisiera una cita contigo- admitió Hiashi, tomando la atención de Hinata- Por eso, dejé por aquí un atuendo que podría servirte- aseguró, sacando algo que dejó en blanco a ambas hermanas.

Un traje de monja…

-¿Qué te parece? Con esto resaltas tu pureza, y proteges tu cuerpo de malas vistas- le mencionó Hiashi, sonriendo seguro, ignorando el _shock_ en el que dejó a sus hijas.

-N-Nee-sama, mejor ponte el conejito- pidió Hanabi, levantando las orejas de conejo.

-No, con esto te sentirás más segura- insistió Hiashi- E incluso, si quieres, puedo hacer que te escolten nuestros miembros más confiables-

Hinata no pudo decir nada… Estaba demasiado avergonzada como para decirlo…

* * *

-Mm…-

En el departamento donde vivía Sai, este acababa de dejar dos tazas de té en la mesa de centro, donde en el otro extremo estaba un concentrado Naruto leyendo sus revistas de _Auto-ayuda_ , pasando las hojas rápidamente.

-Estás muy concentrado- le mencionó el pálido, sentándose y sirviéndose una taza.

-Mm…-

[Del _shinobi_ más fuerte, pasaste a una _mula_ ] bostezó Kurama, quitándose cerumen de la oreja.

Se extrañó que el rubio estuviera tan concentrado como para ignorar una de sus burlas…

¿Tanto le importaba hacer pasar un buen rato a la _Hyuga?_

Kurama se quedó pensativo, bostezó, y se acomodó para dormir, prefiriendo dejar en paz al rubio…

-Sai, sabía que era una buena idea venir a pedirte concejos-dattebayo- sentenció Naruto, sin sacar la vista de la revista que tenía en mano- A ti, que tienes este tipo de libros-

-No pasa nada- sonrió el pálido, tomando un sorbo de té- Pero, tú vas a una cita, ¿no?- preguntó, sin poder creer aun ese acontecimiento _anormal_.

Eso sí, Sai se extrañó que Naruto no contestara, sumergido en la lectura.

Sonrió, y volvió a tomar un poco de té.

Hubo un gran silencio por varios minutos, donde Naruto cerraba una revista y se ponía a leer otra, mientras Sai se dedicaba al dibujo.

-Ya veo… Es una costumbre que el hombre pague todos los gastos de la cita-dattebayo…- murmuró Naruto, pensativo- Veamos…- hojeó un poco, concentrado- _"El hombre es quien debe preguntarle a la mujer qué es lo que quiere hacer, qué quiere comer, o a dónde quiere ir"_ \- leyó- Entonces… Hinata es quien debe decidir- murmuró.

" _Pero que libro más feminista"_ pensó Kurama, sin creer que, al final, el hombre terminaba como _burro_ _de carga_ para la mujer.

¿Pero era realmente así…? ¿Tanto podían hacer los hombres por las mujeres que amaban?

El _Sabio_ siempre les habló del amor que se debían tener como hermanos y familia, pero nunca del otro tipo…

Se rascó la mejilla, recordando levemente como, cuando eran cachorros, a _Nibi_ , la gata de fuego de dos colas, se le había ocurrido preguntarle al _Sabio_ de quién estaba enamorado…

Kurama parpadeó, meditativo, recordando como el humano había desviado la atención a esa pregunta, hablándoles del entrenamiento que harían el siguiente día…

" _Oye, oye, oye… ¿Qué acaso el viejo también?"_ se preguntó Kurama, algo divertido y curioso. ¿Así que el _Sabio de los Seis Caminos_ pasó por esa etapa?

Sí había actuado tan avergonzado… ¿Cómo habrá sido la mujer con la que se casó su padre?

* * *

-Gracias, Sai- sonrió Naruto, ya fuera del departamento del pálido- Prometo devolverte la revista- aseguró, levantando la revista que le había dado tanta información.

-No te preocupes-sonrió el joven, despidiéndose de su compañero que ya se iba- Solo asegúrate que uno de tus hijos se case con uno de los míos- pidió, antes de cerrar la puerta, dejando en blanco a Naruto.

-¡OYE, SAI!- se enfureció Naruto, pero el domicilio ya estaba cerrado- ¡KYA! ¡NI EN SUEÑOS! ¡DIGO…! ¡¿HIJOS?!- se sonrojó fuertemente- ¡ARG! ¡Me duele la cabeza-dattebayo!- pataleó, rascándose la cabellera.

[Eso sería imposible… Si tuvieras crías, serían como el demonio encarnado] comentó Kurama.

[¡¿QUÉ ACASO TU NO ERES UN ZORRO DEMONIO O ALGO ASÍ-DATTEBAYO?!]

* * *

Entonces, la noche llegó a _Konoha_ , y Naruto, en su departamento, comía _Onigiris_ comprados mientras leía la revista, anotando en una libreta los puntos importantes a recordar.

-Bien- sonrió el rubio, releyendo la lista- ¿Qué te parece, Kurama?- preguntó, queriendo saber su opinión.

[¿Ah? ¿Dijiste algo? Me quedé dormido en el primer punto] bostezó el zorro, deprimiendo a Naruto.

* * *

-Ah- suspiró el rubio en su interior, sentado en el agua de alcantarillado frente al zorro, quien bostezaba, ya con sueño- Tienes razón, es algo muy monótono- murmuró Naruto, con la libreta en mano, tomando la atención de Kurama- Tal vez a Hinata le aburra la cita…- suspiró nuevamente, desanimado.

Kurama lo miró, percatándose que la preocupación de su amigo era real.

-¿Por qué estás tan interesado en hacerla feliz?- le preguntó, tomando su atención.

-¿Eh? Porque es la mujer que amo- le explicó Naruto, algo extrañado en la pregunta, y en el interés del zorro, quien bajó más la cabeza, para poder ver mejor al rubio.

-Esa no es una respuesta- le aseguró Kurama, serio- No puedo comprender _por qué_ los seres humanos se centran en hacerse felices, especialmente a los seres que aman- admitió, sorprendiendo levemente a Naruto- Siempre entendía _por qué_ odiaban, pero el _poder amar_ … Es algo que no comprendo- sentenció, mirando algo curioso al joven, quien se levantó, mirándolo sorprendido.

Naruto nunca se esperó esa curiosidad en Kurama, quien siempre lo molestaba con Hinata con todo tipo de temas… Era una gran sorpresa para él ver en los ojos rojos sangre del enorme zorro de nueve colas una curiosidad que le hizo sentir como si estuviera con un enorme niño pequeño.

Sonrió, contento.

-Verás, verás. Cuando Hinata sonríe, me hace sentir muy feliz- explicó Naruto, contento, con toda la atención de Kurama puesta en él, sin percatarse que hacía ondear sus nueve colas- Me da un sentimiento de comodidad y felicidad el poder ver la sonrisa de la mujer que amo-dattebayo. El sentir que ella está cómoda, está contenta, está feliz… Está a mi lado, me quiere por como soy, y no por lo que he hecho-dattebayo… Ella desde siempre estuvo detrás de mí, observándome, tanto fallar como superar los obstáculos que he tenido en mi vida… Siempre se ha preocupado por mí, aunque al principio nunca le correspondí, o ni siquiera me percataba de ella- admitió, algo triste al recordar los momentos que vio en los recuerdos de Hinata cuando estaban en el camino a la luna, pensando que debían haber más que no alcanzó a ver, donde ella siempre estaba ahí, dándole su apoyo incondicional, aunque nunca fuera vista o tomada en consideración.

-… Entonces…- murmuró Kurama, tomando su atención- ¿Lo haces para quedar a mano?-

-No- sonrió Naruto, negando con la cabeza, extrañando al _Kyubi_ \- Lo hago porque la amo-dattebayo-

-…- Kurama lo miró un rato, como si estudiara el rostro de Naruto, recordando las palabras que había dicho anteriormente- Volviste a la misma respuesta- le hizo notar, causándole una risita nerviosa.

-Vamos, Kurama. ¿No dicen que el _amor_ es una de las cosas más inexplicables en el mundo _shinobi?_ \- le preguntó, sonriendo.

- _Tsch_. Lo inexplicable aquí es el cerebro desalmado y torcido del _Uchiha_ ese- sentenció el zorro, fastidiado, causándole una sonrisa incomoda a Naruto- Al menos no ha mostrado su horrenda cara por ahí-

-Oye, oye. ¿Aun sigues rencoroso?- le preguntó Naruto, algo serio, y se sorprendió por el gruñido que salió de la garganta de Kurama, quien agachó tanto la cabeza que su ojo rojo reflejaba su cuerpo.

-¿Rencoroso? Eso es algo muy pequeño- aseguró Kurama, enojado de repente- NO he olvidado, ni los demás _Biju_ lo hemos hecho, el cómo nos traicionó a todos cuando sellaste a Kaguya- le recordó, a lo que Naruto lo miró, serio- Nos apresó, y pudo usarnos como armas si no lo detienes…-

-Lo detuve, lo detuve- lo paró Naruto, sorprendiéndolo- Y logré hacer que se arrepintiera. Pensé que lo habías, bueno, perdonado- admitió, haciendo que Kurama meditara.

-… No es tan simple…- aseguró Kurama, mirando para otro lado.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó Naruto, haciendo que el enorme zorro lo mirara.

El rubio no lo notó, pero los orbes rojos del _Kyubi_ se posaron en su brazo derecho.

- _Tsch_. Imbécil- Kurama se incorporó y empezó a alejarse.

-¡¿EH?! ¡¿A qué vino eso?!- pataleó Naruto, ofendido.

-Grr. Mejor ve a dormir. No me extrañaría de que te quedes dormido y llegues tarde a _tu cita_ \- ironizó Kurama, mirándolo de reojo.

Naruto infló los cachetes.

-Bien, bien- y, con eso, se retiró.

Kurama lo vio irse, y después sonrió de lado… orgulloso…

* * *

 _Mansión Hyuga_.

En su habitación, Hinata ya se encontraba acostada, pero no podía dormir.

Estaba emocionada, y eso se reflejaba en el rubor de sus mejillas…

Levantó sus ojos perlados hacia la ventana, de la cual salían la luz de luna…

La luna…

Hinata se sentó y apoyó sus brazos en el marco de la ventana, mirando la esfera celestial en medio del oscuro cielo…

La luna representaba el amor para ella y Naruto…

Donde todo había empezado…

Y, en lo profundo de su ser, no quería que terminara nunca…

Sonrió, sonrojada, y volvió a acostarse, quedándose a los minutos dormida, soñando con la sonrisa de aquel rubio que quería, y él a ella…

* * *

 ** _Espero hayan disfrutado el segundo cap de este pequeño y humilde fic^^._**

 ** _.Oye, Kurama,_** Guest **_quiere un saludo tuyo- le menciono al zorro, que, en su tamaño compacto, leía una de las revistas de Naruto- ¿Oh? ¿Estás siguiendo el mismo procedimiento que Naruto?- le pregunté._**

 ** _-¡G-G!- el zorro me miró de golpe, sonrojado._**

 ** _-Ya veo, ya veo... Lo haces por "cierta pelirroja que no diré el nombre pero medio-mundo la conoce", ¿verdad?- sonreí, pero palidecí por la furia en el rostro del Kyubi._**

 ** _-¡BIJU DAMA!-_**

 ** _-¡KYAAA! ¡HACIA TIEMPO QUE NO ME PASABA ESTO...!- y desaparecí volando, en una estela de humo..._**

 ** _Kurama, aun sonrojado, bufó molesto, y miró a la pantalla, fastidiado..._**

 ** _-... Sa-lu-dos- gruñó, y regreso a la lectura, mientras "mua" aterrizaba dolorosamente..._**

 ** _-Auch... Gra-gracias por leer, no olviden comentar, y nos vemos en el próximo y último cap- me despido, acomodándome los dañados lentes... T-T_**


	3. La Cita: La prueba más grande

_**La Cita: la prueba más grande para cualquier shinobi...**_

* * *

-¡G-GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

En el departamento donde vivía el _Héroe de Konoha_ , sonó de repente aquel aullido, mientras el ruido de golpes y cosas caerse llenaban el silencio de la mañana…

-¡TARDE! ¡ES MUY TARDE-DATTEBAYO!- Naruto salió rodando del departamento, poniéndose la chaqueta y con un trozo de pan en la boca- ¡KURAMA! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DESPERTARSTE?!-

[G...G…] el zorro entrecerró los ojos, despertando [¿Qué acaso ya es hora para ir perder a tu novia?] bostezó, con ganas de echarse otra siestecita.

-¡NO VOY A PERDER A NADIE-DATTEBAYO!- Naruto se levantó y comenzó a correr…

[Naruto… La puerta…] lo detuvo el adormilado Kurama, haciendo que el rubio regresara sobre sus pasos y cerrara con seguro la puerta de su humilde morada [Ahora sí, sigue corriendo como idiota…]

-¡No disfrutes esto!- le pidió molesto Naruto, comenzando a correr por las calles de _Konoha_ \- ¡Es tu culpa que me quedara dormido-dattebayo!-

[¿AH?] eso le quitó el sueño al enorme zorro[ ¡¿Cómo que mi culpa?! ¡No intentes hacerme responsable de tus estupideces, mocoso inútil!]

-¡Fuiste tú quien me hizo ese _Cuestionario del Amor_ -dattebayo!- le explicó molesto Naruto, sin darse cuenta que los aldeanos lo miraban pasar, extrañados porque hablara solo.

[¡T-Te hice solo unas preguntas, maldición!] gruñó Kurama.

-¡O-Ojala Hinata aun no haya llegado!- murmuró Naruto.

[Bueno, el quedarte dormido para tu primera cita es un augurio de que será tu última] bostezó el enorme zorro en su interior.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- se asustó Naruto, y aumentó la velocidad de sus pies, llegando a dejar unas líneas de fuego en la calle, para susto de los que pasaban.

" _Idiota… Eres demasiado sencillo en manipular"_ bostezó Kurama, con sueño, aunque eso fuera lo normal para él.

En el interior de Naruto, además de molestar al rubio, lo que más hacía era dormir, dormir, dormir…

Y no se aburría…

Bueno, era mucho mejor que tener una cita…

* * *

 _Mansión Hyuga_.

-¡KYA!- resonó en toda la residencia.

-Tranquila, Nee-sama- le pidió Hanabi a Hinata, siguiendo a la pelinegra que corría por los pasillos comiéndose un pan y tomando una taza de leche- Es natural que te quedes dormida para tu cita. Me imagino que tuviste _buenos sueños~_ \- le mencionó, haciendo que su hermana se atragantara y comenzara a toser, deteniéndose- Ah, ah. Eres demasiado sensible- la quedó mirando.

-Ha-Hanabi, por favor- pidió Hinata, recuperándose.

-Pero…- Hanabi la miró con cuidado, un poco dudosa- Al final te has puesto lo de siempre. Ah- suspiró- ¿Cómo quieres hacer caer a Naruto-oniichan con tu ropa de diario?- se rascó la cabeza- Nee-sama es tan inocente-

-¡Hanabi!- se escandalizó Hinata.

-¡Hanabi-sama!-escucharon, por lo que se voltearon para ver acercarse a dos _shinobi_ del clan- Hemos hecho lo que nos ha pedido- le aseguraron.

-¿Lo ataron con firmeza?- preguntó Hanabi, mientras Hinata la miraba, extrañada con lo que hablaban.

-Sí- asintió uno de los _shinobi_ , sonriendo incómodo- No creo que Hiashi-sama pueda interrumpir a Hinata-sama y Naruto-sama mientras lo tengamos atado- se volteó, para que ambas hermanas observaran al jefe del clan atado a un árbol, sujetado por varios _Hyuga_.

-¡¿PADRE?!- se quedó en blanco Hinata.

-¡ME NIEGO ROTUNDAMENTE A QUE HINATA VAYA SIN AL MENOS UNA ESCOLTA DE DIEZ HOMBRES!- pataleaba Hiashi, haciendo que los que lo sujetaban en el árbol sonreirán, incómodos- ¡ME NIEGO, ME NIEGO!-

- _Good work_ \- Hanabi levantó el pulgar, aprobando lo que veía, mientras que a Hinata se le había caído el trozo de pan que había estado comiendo.

-Gracias, Hanabi-sama- sonrió uno de los _shinobi_ , mientras una de las sirvientas se les acercaban.

-No se preocupe, Hinata-sama- le sonrió la mujer a la joven, tomando su atención- Vaya y diviértase con Naruto-sama-le pidió, quitando suavemente la taza de leche de las manos de Hinata- Se lo ha ganado- le aseguró.

-G-Gracias- sonrió Hinata, sonrojada.

-Vamos, Nee-sama- le pidió Hanabi, empujándola, alejándola de los gritos de Hiashi, que decían algo _"Con el traje y la escolta estará bien…"_ , hasta la salida de la mansión- Toma, tu bolso- se lo entregó- Y arréglate un poco el pelo-

-S-Sí- Hinata se peinó con los dedos su cabello negro azulado, se puso las sandalias y el bolso, y se arregló la falda- Di-Dime, ¿cómo me veo?- le pidió a su hermana, que la miraba pensativa.

-Como un pobre gatito caminando a las fauces de un apasionado león- sentenció la pelicafé.

-¡Ha-Hanabi!- se avergonzó Hinata.

-¡No te preocupes!- Hanabi puso sus manos en las mejillas sonrojadas de su hermana, apretando bastante, haciéndola ver tierna- Solo tienes que ser tu misma para que Naruto-oniichan caiga a tus pies, y lo sabes-

-N-No quiero que caiga a mis pies- le recordó avergonzada Hinata, tierna al hablar al tener las mejillas apretadas.

-Está bien, está bien~- Hanabi comenzó a empujarla fuera de la residencia- Solo asegúrate que no te lo quiten-

-¡Hanabi!-

-Je, eres tan tierna- la joven soltó a su hermana, quien se alejó unos pasos, algo avergonzada, para después sonreír.

-Gracias por todo, Hanabi- le sonrió Hinata- ¡Nos vemos en la tarde!- se despidió, comenzando a alejarse.

-¡Sí~! ¡Después me dices cómo Naruto-oniichan arruinó todo, y cómo decidiste romper con él~!-

-¡HANABI!-

Hanabi sonrió, contenta y divertida.

" _Suerte, Nee-sama"_

* * *

-Ah… Ah… Ah…- jadeaba Naruto, sentado en una banca del parque, intentando recuperar el aliento que había perdido al correr tanto- Llegué… a tiempo… datte… bayo…-

[Si descontamos a la mujer que atropellaste, al puesto ambulante de rosquillas con el que chocaste, y esos perros callejeros que te estuvieron persiguiendo por media cuadra…] escuchó a Kurama, fastidiándolo[Diríamos que no ha sido tan malo para tu primera y última cita]

* * *

-¡KURAMA!- se enfadó Naruto, frente al divertido zorro recostado en su interior- ¡No será mi última cita-dattebayo!- le aseguró.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Quieres apostar con un demonio?- le preguntó Kurama, mirándolo divertido.

-¿Apostar?- se extrañó Naruto.

-Sí, sí. Apostemos- sonrió zorrunamente el _Biju_ , dándole mala espina al rubio- Te apuesto que con este desastre de cita que vas a hacer, perderás a tu novia en tu primera cita-le aseguró.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- se enojó Naruto- ¡VERÁS QUE HARÉ UNA PERFECTA CITA PARA HINATA-DATTEBAYO!- pataleó el rubio, echando fuego de los ojos y la boca.

-Entonces hagamos esto: Si logras hacer que la _Hyuga_ no te abandone como perro inservible, te prometo no molestarte por **un día** cuando estés con la mujer-

-… ¿Eh?- parpadeó Naruto, en blanco.

-¿Q-Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Qué te entró un bicho o qué?- lo quedó mirando Kurama.

-No… ¡Es que suena maravilloso~!- admitió entusiasmado Naruto, haciendo que Kurama lo quedara mirando- ¡Solos Hinata y yo~! ¡Sin tus comentarios-dattebayo~!-comenzó a dar saltitos por todo el lugar, hasta que el dedo del _Kyubi_ aterrizó en su cabeza, obligándolo a verlo.

-Pero, si la _Hyuga_ te abandona como trapo viejo, seré **yo** quien gane- le sonrió Kurama, haciendo que el entusiasmo del rubio se fuera de golpe.

-…- Naruto lo miró, azul, y tragó saliva- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?-

-Que me prestes tu cuerpo por una semana para ir a **saludar** al _Uchiha_ -

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

-ARG, no seas pesado. Solo será un apretón de manos-

-¡EN TU IDIOMA ESO ES **ARRANCARLE LA MANO!-**

-… ¿Puede ser la pierna?-

-¡NO!-

-¿La cabeza?-

-¡KURAMA!-

- _Tsch_. ¡Ya, ya! ¡Cálmate, idiota!- bufó Kurama, fastidiado.

-Vamos, piensa en otra cosa- le pidió Naruto, cruzado de brazos, aún algo molesto por las ideas del zorro frente a él- ¿Y?-

-…- Kurama se rascaba la mejilla, pensativo. ¿Qué cosa, además de querer _empalar_ a aquel _Uchiha_ , podría ser bueno para su _obvia_ victoria en la apuesta?-… Mm…-

-¿No se te ocurre algo?- le preguntó Naruto, algo curioso, pero tuvo un muy mal presentimiento cuando una sonrisa siniestra pasó por los labios negros del _Kyubi_ \- ¿K-Kurama…?-

-Creo que ya sé lo que quiero- Kurama bajó el rostro hasta quedar frente a Naruto, quien lo miraba muy desconfiado- Quiero el control de tu cuerpo por un día-

-¡¿AH?!- lo quedó mirando Naruto- ¡¿Y para qué quieres mi cuerpo-dattebayo?!-

-¿No es obvio?- sonrió Kurama, haciendo que el rubio negara exageradamente- Quiero ir a molestar a la mocosa insoportable-

-¿Mocosa insoportable?- se extrañó Naruto- ¿Quién?-

-¿No es obvio?- lo quedó mirando Kurama- La mocosa del pelo de chicle-

-¿Chicle...? ¡¿SAKURA-CHAN?!-se horrorizó Naruto.

-Sí- sonrió Kurama, sentándose cruzado de brazos- Créeme que ha sido un infierno estar en tu interior y escucharla gritar _"Sasuke-kun esto, Sasuke-kun aquello"_ \- negó con la cabeza, asqueado- Quiero darle una lección para variar-

-¡Sakura-chan es mi amiga, zorro idiota!- lo miró enfadado Naruto- ¡¿Y qué le planeas hacer?!-

-Bueno… He vivido en tu interior toda tu vida, y he aprendido del más bufón de la aldea para hacer una buena broma con un poco de lodo, pegamento, papel, y pintura- sonrió zorrunamente Kurama ante el _shock_ en el que quedó el _Jinchūriki_.

-¡IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡DESPUÉS DE ESO VA A MATARTE!- le gritó Naruto, horrorizado.

-A mí no, a **ti** -

…

Naruto se quedó en blanco.

-¿Aceptas el trato?- le preguntó sonriendo Kurama.

-¡NO QUIERO MORIRME TAN JOVEN-DATTEBAYO!-pataleó asustado el rubio.

-Entonces, es simple: **No pierdas** \- Kurama lo miró serio, tomando su atención.

-…- Naruto miró un rato al zorro, dándose cuenta a lo que quería llegar el _Kyubi_ con la _apuesta_ \- Jejejeje-

-¿De qué te ríes?- Kurama frunció el ceño.

-No-Naruto negó con una mano, mientras levantaba su mano vendada en un puño- ¡Esta bien, _Uzumaki Naruto,_ acepta esta apuesta!-

-Me parece bien. Al fin demuestras no ser un gallina- Kurama chocó su enorme puño con el del rubio, quien sonrió, contento, haciendo que el zorro se quedara sorprendido.

-Jejeje-

" _¿N-Naruto-kun?"_ resonó en todo el lugar.

-¡Ah! ¡Hinata llegó y debe creer que me dormí!- se preocupó Naruto- ¡Nos vemos, Kurama!- se despidió, comenzando a alejarse del zorro.

-Sí, sí, sí. Ve a demostrarme _Cómo se pierde a una novia en la primera cita_. ¡Harás un record con eso!- sonrió levemente Kurama, sacudiendo su mano como si espantara una mosca.

En eso, Naruto se detuvo, extrañando a Kurama. El rubio se dio vuelta para ver sonriendo seguro al _Kyubi_.

-Kurama, tú mismo lo dijiste: _Has vivido en mi interior toda mi vida-_ le recordó serio Naruto, para después sonreír- ¡Así que debes saber que _Uzumaki Naruto_ **nunca pierde una apuesta** -dattebayo!- le mostró el puño en señal de amistad- ¡Gracias por todo, compañero!- y, sin más, se fue, dejando al zorro solo.

Kurama se rascó el mentón un rato, para comenzar a reír levemente, pero su risa aumentó, tanto así que llenó el lugar de sus carcajadas, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Lo pillaron…

Él lo sabía muy bien… Naruto nunca pierde una apuesta…

Por eso, él hará lo mejor que pueda para hacer feliz a la mujer que ama…

Kurama dejó de reír, pero seguía sonriendo, orgulloso.

Que Naruto tuviera la certeza y la confianza para eso… Era la única cosa que le podía dar para su primera cita.

Puso su mano en el agua que lo rodeaba, para sacudirla levemente, y así hacer que le mostrara a Naruto hablando con Hinata…

* * *

-Ya veo- sonrió Hinata, sentada en la banca junto a Naruto, quien se rascaba la cabeza, sonriendo sonrojado- Por un momento temí llegar tarde, y que te hubieras quedado dormido, pero solo hablabas con Kurama-san-

-Sí, no te preocupes- sonrió Naruto, contento.

-¿Y…?- Hinata lo miró con sus ojos perlados, ladeando un poco la cabeza, curiosa- ¿De qué hablaban?-

-Bueno…- le iba a decir Naruto, para después darse cuenta que la frase _"Apostamos para saber si arruino la cita y te pierdo"_ no eran las más indicadas- ¡P-Pulgas!-

-¿Eh?- se extrañó Hinata.

-¡Es que Kurama ha empezado a tener pulgas!- mintió Naruto, sonriendo nervioso.

-No puede ser- se preocupó Hinata.

-¡Sí! ¡Por eso estábamos hablando! ¡Nada de apuestas! ¡Solo le hablaba de lo que podría hacer-dattebayo!- se rió exageradamente.

-Me alegra oír eso- sonrió aliviada Hinata.

Naruto sonrió contento, pero después se agarró el estómago, adolorido, ya que en su interior Kurama daba puñetazos al piso, sin compasión alguna.

[L-Lo siento…] se disculpó el rubio, pero solo recibió un coletazo con las nueve colas del ofendido _Kyubi_ [De veras-dattebayo….]

-¿Naruto-kun?- lo miró preocupada Hinata.

-S-Son las pulgas de Kurama- sonrió nervioso el rubio- Son muchas…- no pudo decir más porque el zorro ahora daba saltos en su interior en venganza [En serio lo siento, pero no puedo decirle lo de la apuesta-dattebayo. Aguántame, Kurama]

Ante eso, el molesto zorro miró un rato la escena que le brindaba el agua sobre la cita, pensativo. Bufó, y volvió a recostarse, dándole un último coletazo al suelo en señal de advertencia.

-¿Te encuentras mejor, Naruto-kun?- se preocupó Hinata, ya que el rubio se abrazaba el estómago.

-S-Sí. Kurama controló sus pulgas- sonrió nervioso el rubio, sintiendo un escalofrío al escuchar un gruñido de odio a lo lejos.

-Que alivio- sonrió Hinata- Y, bueno, este…- miró sonrojada a Naruto, extrañándolo- ¿Q-Qué hacemos ahora?-

-Ah, bueno- sonrió algo sonrojado Naruto- ¿Te parece que caminemos un rato-dattebayo?-

-Sí- asintió Hinata, a lo que Naruto se levantó de la banca y le tendió la mano, sonrojándola.

-¿Me permites?- le sonrió Naruto.

Hinata sonrió, y tomó la mano de su novio, quien la ayudó a levantarse, por lo que ambos comenzaron a caminar por el parque, sin darse cuenta que cierta persona emergió levemente de los arbustos que estaban detrás de la banca donde habían estado sentados...

-Jujujuju~- sonrió Hanabi, soplando una hoja que le quedó pegada en la nariz- No te preocupes, Nee-sama. Tu hermana Hanabi va a estar acechando en las sombras para cuidarte de cualquier locura que se le ocurra a Naruto-oniichan- sonrió- Además…- sacó una cámara de fotografía rápida- Supongo que vas a querer guardar el momento~- y comenzó a enfocar a la pareja caminando por el parque, sacando fotos sin ser descubierta.

* * *

Kurama levantó una ceja, percatándose que no era el único quien espiaba la cita de su _Jinchūriki_ y la _Hyuga_.

Bueno… No era su problema si Naruto no se daba cuenta, con lo embobado que estaba…

* * *

La primera parte de la cita había sido un éxito.

Estuvieron paseando por el parque observando las flores, alimentando a los patos en el estanque, saludaron a Kiba, quien le decía a Akamaru que marcara todo el parque como suyo, para incomodidad del perro y de Hinata, comieron helados y se divertían hablando entre ellos…

Todo eso, siendo fotografiados secretamente por una usuario experta en el _Byakugan_ para sacar el mejor ángulo, y un zorro de nueve colas que se preguntaba cuando tendría algo de acción, o en qué momento su _Jinchūriki_ se daría cuenta que tenían a una _paparazi_ profesional tras ellos…

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- le preguntó Hinata a Naruto, mientras caminaban por las calles de _Konoha_.

-Ya es medio día, vamos a buscar algo para comer-dattebayo- le sonrió Naruto.

-¿A dónde?- le preguntó su pareja, a lo que el rubio, sonrió, y miró levemente una hoja que sacó un poco de su bolsillo, para guardarlo rápidamente.

-Anoche anoté una buena dirección- le aseguró Naruto, a lo que Hinata asintió, de acuerdo, sin darse cuenta que _alguien_ , asomada desde un poste telefónico, sacaba una fotografía de la escena.

Kurama alzó las cejas, dándose cuenta que Naruto tenía la guardia **demasiado baja** estando con la _Hyuga_ …

Al menos quien los perseguía era una _paparazi_ y no un asesino a sueldo…

En eso, después de caminar por unas cuadras, la pareja había llegado frente a un restaurante lujoso, sorprendiendo a Hinata, quien, a pesar de vivir en uno de los clanes más poderosos de _Konoha_ , en realidad llevaba una vida bastante sencilla.

-Es sorprendente, Naruto-kun…- se volteó a ver a su novio, pero, para su gran sorpresa, este había ido a ver el letrero que decía los precios de la comida, mostrando una cara de muerto viviente-… ¿Eh?- parpadeó, extrañada.

" _¿E-En serio…?"_ Naruto miraba sin expresión el listado de precios _"¡¿Un menú cuesta tanto…?! Espera un minuto, ¿c-cuánto me queda…?"_ se horrorizó.

Hanabi se asomó desde un arbusto, preparada para sacar una foto, pero se extrañó de que el rubio estuviera observando de esa forma el cartel de los precios.

" _¿Qué le pasa a Naruto-oniichan?"_ se extrañó.

* * *

-B-G…-B…- Kurama se tapó la boca, inflando los cachetes, intentando aguantarse la risa, mientras frente a él estaba un Naruto _shockeado-_ ¡JUAJUAJUAJUAJUA!- no aguantó más y se cayó de espaldas, abrazándose el estómago, sacudiendo sus piernas y sus colas, totalmente divertido.

-¡NO ES DIVERTIDO, KURAMA!- se enfadó avergonzado Naruto.

-¡A-Aquí tenemos al _Héroe de Konoha y del Mundo Shinobi…!_ ¡¿QUIÉN NO PUEDE NI SIQUIERA PAGARSE UN PLATO EN UN HUMILDE RESTAURANTE?!-Kurama siguió retorciéndose de la risa, sin poder creer que Naruto se pasó a llevar algo en su lista de restaurantes que había hecho la noche anterior…

Su presupuesto…

* * *

Hinata miró algo preocupada a Naruto, quien seguía observando con cara de muerto viviente el letrero, sudando a mares.

Sus ojos blancos se posaron en el bolsillo de su novio…

Dudó un poco, pero, al ver a Naruto en ese estado de preocupación, decidió activar su _Byakugan_ y observar el interior del bolsillo, para ver la cartera de sapo de su novio, y la cantidad de dinero que traía…

-¿Eh?- Hanabi parpadeo, dándose cuenta que su hermana había activado, por unos momentos, su _Dojutsu_ \- ¿Acaso Nee-sama se ha enojado?- sonrió incómoda, pero, curiosa, activó su _Byakugan_ , logrando ver, desde donde estaba, lo mismo que su hermana- Oh, ya entiendo~- sonrió contenta.

" _¿Q-Qué hago…? ¡¿Qué hago…?!"_ Naruto tragó saliva, observando los números que representaban los precios de los platos como si fueran enemigos invencibles que no eran posibles derrotar, incluso si estuviera en _Modo Biju_ , para fastidio de Kurama _"No puedo… Esta batalla es demasiado para mi… D-Debo rendirme…"_ tragó saliva, asustado.

[O, solo dile a la _Hyuga_ que el lugar es muy caro para tu empobrecido bolsillo]

[¡NO PUEDO DECIRLE ALGO ASÍ A HINATA-DATTEBAYO…!]

Entonces, Hinata lo tomó suavemente por el brazo, tomando su atención, extrañándolo.

-Yo…- Hinata le dedicó una cálida sonrisa- Yo quiero comer en _Ichiraku_ -

Naruto la miró sorprendido, y no pudo evitar sonreír sumamente nervioso y aliviado.

-Ah… Y-Ya veo- sonrió sumamente incómodo- B-Bien-

-A Naruto-kun le gusta, ¿verdad?- le preguntó sonriendo Hinata, jalando suavemente del brazo de su novio, para así ambos comenzar a caminar hacia aquel puesto de ramen…

-Oh, vamos, Nee-sama- Hanabi, después de sacar una foto a la pareja, no pudo evitar suspirar pesadamente- Te dije que las mujeres tienen que tomar las riendas del asunto, pero nunca tanto como evitar que Naruto-oniichan crea que no te diste cuenta de su estado económico- negó con la cabeza- Tan inocente, mi Nee-sama- sonrió, contenta.

* * *

- _Tsch_ \- bufó Kurama, apoyando su mentón en su mano, observando la cita- Ese Naruto… ¿Se habrá dado cuenta?- se preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta: _No_.

Suspiró, prefiriendo guardar ese secreto hasta el día de su muerte… Aunque era inmortal…

* * *

 _Ichiraku Ramen_.

-¡Bienvenidos!- sonrió _Teuchi_ , trabajando con la olla, al sentir entrar a clientes- ¡Ah! ¡Naruto! ¡Ya me imaginaba que vendrías a esta hora!- le sonrió al rubio al darse cuenta que era él, junto a Hinata- ¡Bienvenidos, bienvenidos!- se acercó a la barra, mientras la pareja se sentaba en los taburete- ¿Qué puedo servirles?-

-¡Ramen!- Naruto levantó el brazo, entusiasmado, pero se quedó quieto al notar que Hinata se sobresaltó con su movimiento- ¡AH! ¡NO! ¡Hi-Hinata, escoge tu primero!- le pidió, avergonzado.

-¡Aw~!- escucharon, y vieron a _Ayame_ entrar al local por la parte de atrás, con una caja de verduras- Naruto, al fin trajiste a Hinata-chan a comer. Ya me preguntaba cuando te atreverías- le sonrió.

Naruto sonrió sonrojado, rascándose la cabeza, mientras Hinata miraba sus manos, sonriendo sonrojada.

-Jejeje, ¿y bien? ¿Qué van a querer?- les preguntó contento Teuchi- El primer plato irá por cuenta de la casa-avisó, sorprendiendo a la pareja.

-¡¿De verdad?!- se alegró Naruto, y se sonrojó avergonzado cuando Hinata sonrió algo divertida por su forma de actuar- ¡D-Digo, gracias!-

Padre e hija intercambiaron miradas, sonriendo contentos de que el pequeño Naruto había crecido tanto.

-Bueno, yo quisiera ramen- sonrió Hinata.

-¡Yo también! ¡Ya sabes cómo me gusta, Teuchi-osan!- sonrió Naruto.

-Dos platos de ramen a la orden- sonrió el dueño del local, y comenzó a cocinar junto a su hija, mientras Naruto sonreía, contento, al igual que Hinata.

Después de un rato de espera…

-Aquí están, ramen para la pareja- sonrió Teuchi, dejando dos cuencos blancos llenos de ramen en la mesa.

-¡Se ve delicioso-dattebayo~!- sonrió Naruto, echando agua por la boca, a lo que Hinata sonrió.

-Vamos, aprovechen- sonrió Teuchi, alejándose para lavar la losa junto a su hija.

-¡Gracias por la comida!- dijo contento Naruto, al igual que Hinata, aunque, claro está, ella más suavemente.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos- Naruto separó los palillos de madera mordiendo una parte, mientras Hinata los separaba normalmente y ya comenzaba a comer su plato- ¡A comer!- y comenzó a saborear los fideos, sumamente contento de comer lo que le gustaba, junto a la mujer que le gustaba.

Entonces…

-Otro por favor- pidió Hinata, terminando su plato en el momento en que Naruto tragó.

-Está bien- asintió Teuchi, de espaldas.

-Tenga- Ayame le dejó otro plato de ramen a Hinata, quien sonrió, contenta.

-V-Vaya, Hinata. ¿Tienes hambre?- sonrió Naruto, continuando con su plato.

-Sí- sonrió la pelinegra, para volver a comer…

Después de unos minutos…

Naruto estaba en blanco…

Hinata, delicadamente, sin ensuciarse en absoluto, ni siquiera su boca, ya había terminado unos seis platos, comiendo ahora el séptimo, en cambio él iba en el tercero.

Teuchi y Ayame intercambiaron miradas, sorprendidos. Nunca antes habían tenido un cliente que comiera tanto, y tan a gusto.

" _S-Sorprendente…"_ parpadeó Naruto, observando como Hinata comía tan refinadamente, moviendo un poco de su cabello para que no se enredara con los fideos que probaba.

[Creo que te conseguiste a una glotona como pareja] mencionó Kurama, tan sorprendido como él.

En eso, el zorro se fijó que el rubio estaba rodeado de fuego… ¿Ah?

" _No puedo perder"_ pensó Naruto, pidiendo otro plato _"En las citas siempre es el hombre el que come más, para hacer sentir a la pareja que ella come poco… Si Hinata se da cuenta que come más que yo… Se sentirá mal… ¡Comeré el doble que ella-dattebayo!"_

Kurama respiró hondo, rascándose la cabeza…

Entonces, cuando Naruto por fin alcanzó el séptimo platillo… Hinata iba en el onceavo platillo, donde los otros diez estaban apilados ordenadamente a su lado, a diferencia de los desordenados seis platillos al lado del rubio.

" _N-No puede ser"_ Naruto se tapó la boca, algo azul, tan satisfecho que no podía comer más.

-¿Naruto-kun?- se preocupó Hinata.

-E-Estoy bien…- le aseguró Naruto, continuando con el ramen.

-Ya veo- sonrió Hinata- Otro por favor- pidió a Teuchi.

" _¡¿OTRO?!"_ se quedaron en blanco Naruto y Kurama.

" _Y-Yo también"_ Naruto tragó saliva y miró su séptimo plato, aun sin terminar.

[Oye, oye, oye. Naruto, ya estás al límite. Sabes que comer de más puede causarte daño] le recordó Kurama, algo molesto.

[N-No puedo perder, Kurama. No puedo dejar que Hinata se dé cuenta que come más que yo… Se sentirá mal] aseguró Naruto, azul, y comenzando a sudar al sentir que ver el plato de ramen frente a él le daban nauseas por estar tan satisfecho[Tú sabes… ¡Nunca falto a mi palabra, ese es mi camino ninja-dattebayo!] le recordó, agarrando los palillos con fuerza, comenzando a llorar a mares.

" _Este idiota un día se va a matar a él mismo…"_ suspiró Kurama _"Y más encima conmigo de paso"_ se lamentó un poco.

Hinata estaba contenta.

La pelinegra comía gustosa y con delicadeza el plato de ramen frente a ella, con bastante hambre. Estaba junto a Naruto, lo cual era lo que más le producía felicidad.

Miró de reojo a su novio, para asustarse al ver que había soltado los palillos, agarrándose la boca, todo azul.

-¡N-Naruto-kun…!- se asustó Hinata.

-Oye, Naruto. Si estás satisfecho no es necesario que sigas- le recordó Teuchi, algo preocupado por el rubio, quien negó, sin darse cuenta que soltaba unas lagrimitas.

[También se lo dije, pero es demasiado imbécil] suspiró Kurama.

* * *

-Ya veo, ya veo- Hanabi, a una cuadra de la tienda de ramen, veía todo lo que pasaba utilizando su _Byakugan-_ Ah- suspiró- Pobre Naruto-oniichan, nunca le hemos dicho que Nee-sama es conocida en casa como _"El plato sin fondo del ojo blanco"_ \- negó con la cabeza, sintiendo pena por el rubio que acababa de pararse, para ir a vomitar afuera de la tienda, seguido de una muy preocupada Hinata…

* * *

 _Después del incidente en Ichiraku…_

-Ah… Ah…- Naruto estaba azul, caminando junto a Hinata, que lo miraba preocupada-… E-Es la primera vez… Que el ramen me gana así… da-dattebayo-

[No fue el ramen. Fue tu estupidez]bufó Kurama, ya acostumbrado a tantas tonterías.

Hinata miraba preocupada a Naruto, quien parecía bastante _derrotado_.

-Naruto-kun, ¿no quieres tomar algo?- le preguntó, tomando su atención, mientras caminaban cerca de la _Academia Ninja_ , donde a esa hora los niños estaban en clase.

-E-Estoy bien, Hinata- aseguró Naruto, aún con un color de piel diferente.

[Bien para el arrastre] bostezó Kurama.

[No te metas…] lloró en silencio Naruto.

Hinata se preocupó un poco más por el estado de su novio, por lo que sonrió levemente.

-No te preocupes, Naruto-kun- le sonrió Hinata, deteniéndose, a lo que él la imitó- Prometo traerte algo para que te sientas mejor- le aseguró, comenzando a alejarse.

-¡AH! ¡Hi-Hinata!- el rubio la miró irse, quedando en blanco.

[… Te abandonaron como a un perro callejero] se rió por lo bajo Kurama, hasta darse cuenta que el rubio, en el exterior, se había acurrucado en el piso, totalmente _shockeado_ [¡I-Idiota! ¡Sabes que era una broma!]

-S-Sí… Pero el verla alejarse de mí no me gustó nada-dattebayo- suspiró Naruto, incorporándose, aun algo mal del estómago.

El rubio se limpió un poco el pantalón, y se quedó mirando la academia, pensativo.

[… ¿Qué sucede?] Kurama lo miró extrañado.

-… Que nostalgia- Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír-… Aún recuerdo cuando me metía en problemas en las clases de Iruka-sensei-

Pero, entonces, su sonrisa se borró, mientras una leve brisa comenzó a surgir…

* * *

" _-¡Perdedor!-"_

" _-¡Inútil!-"_

" _-¡Problemático!-"_

" _-¡Monstruo!-"_

" _-¡ZORRO!-"_

* * *

-¿Mm?- Kurama frunció el ceño, extrañado.

¿Qué fue lo que acababa de sentir?

[¿Naruto?] llamó al joven, hasta darse cuenta que este había caminado hacía un columpio en uno de los árboles frente a la _Academia_.

-¿Eh? Lo siento, Kurama… Yo solo…- sonrió nervioso Naruto, sentándose en el columpio, a lo que el _Kyubi_ lo miró, serio-… ¿Cómo te lo digo? Me he puesto tan nostálgico que recordé cosas que no quería-dattebayo-le aseguró, colocando su mano vendada en la cadena del juego, pensativo-… Je… Ahora que lo pienso… Es bastante pequeño-

Kurama frunció el ceño, con sus ojos rojos brillando enfurecidos.

Aquellas voces que había escuchado eran recuerdos de Naruto… Aquellos estudiantes de la _Academia_ que lo trataban mal por su incapacidad de hacer un buen ejercicio… Aquellos aldeanos que lo llamaban _monstruo_ o _zorro_ , solo porque él estaba dentro de Naruto…

Apretó sus puños, enojado… ¡El problema que habían tenido era con él, pero se desquitaron con Naruto por casi doce años…!

-… No es tu culpa-

Las orejas de Kurama se movieron, dándose cuenta que Naruto se balanceaba levemente en el columpio, sonriendo.

-La gente tiene temor, Kurama. Normalmente a lo desconocido, y cuando teme hacen cosas bastante malas-dattebayo- le aseguró el rubio, usando su pierna para irse hacia adelante y hacia atrás- Pero, aun así, la gente aprende de sus errores, y trata de hacer aquellas cosas, que habían hecho mal, en cosas buenas-dattebayo-

[…] Kurama entrecerró los ojos, meditativo [Sabes cuál es mi punto de vista con referente a esos temas,]

-Je, lo sé, lo sé- sonrió Naruto.

[Además…] murmuró Kurama, extrañándolo [ _Tsch_ , definitivo, este lugar no me agrada] sentenció [No hay gente competente]

-¿De qué hablas? Hay excelentes profesores en la academia- le recordó Naruto.

[Sí, sí. Tan excelentes que ninguno se dio cuenta que, la verdadera razón de que no eras capaz de hacer un simple _jutsu_ de transformación, era porque tus reservas de _chakra_ son tan grandes que te era imposible controlarlas para hacer algo tan insignificante] le recordó, dejando meditativo al rubio [Si se hubieran dado cuenta y enseñado sobre el control, el primer lugar del curso habría sido tuyo y no de ese desgraciado _emo_ ] bufó, cruzándose de brazos, fastidiado.

-Kurama…- se sorprendió Naruto, tomando su atención- ¡¿T-Tanto te ha importado mi educación-dattebayo?!- le preguntó llorando a mares, descolocándolo por completo- ¿Te has puesto tan cariñosito conmigo~? ¡Te quiero mucho~!-

[G-G-G] Kurama se sonrojó fuertemente, apretando su puño, con un tic en el ojo [¡MUÉRETE IMBÉCIL DE PORQUERÍA!] comenzó a _ametrallar_ con su puño el suelo, enojado.

-¡AY!- Naruto se abrazó el estómago, algo adolorido- J-Je… Jejeje- se rió levemente, extrañando a Kurama- Ese es… Ese es el Kurama al que quiero-dattebayo- aseguró, dejando en silencio al zorro.

[ _T-Tsch]_ Kurama miró para otro lado, molesto y sonrojado.

-¡Naruto-kun!-

-¿Eh?- Naruto miró para atrás, para ver acercarse a Hinata con dos latas de bebida.

-Disculpa si me demoré- la pelinegra llegó a su lado, sonriendo- Ten- le entregó una.

-Gracias, Hinata- sonrió Naruto, a lo que ella sonrió, y, como él, destapó la lata-… De verdad, gracias-

-¿Eh?- la ojiperla se extrañó- ¿Naruto-kun?-

-… Muchas gracias, Hinata- Naruto le sonrió, sonrojándola- Por quererme al ser un _"perdedor orgulloso"_ , por ser yo… Un _Jinchūriki_ -

-… Naruto-kun- se sorprendió Hinata, tanto como Kurama, que se sentó, sorprendido.

-… La gente nunca ha tratado bien a los _Jinchūriki_ , pero eso no es culpa alguna de los _Biju_ \- aseguró Naruto, serio, colocando su mano en su vientre- Kurama nunca ha tenido la culpa de nada. El único culpable de todo era el temor… El miedo que llenó los corazones de la aldea- miró a Hinata, que estaba bastante sorprendida- Hinata…- se levantó y acercó, acariciando sus manos, sonrojándola, haciendo que apretara levemente la lata-… Realmente, muchas gracias, por nunca haberme tenido miedo-dattebayo- le acarició la mejilla, haciendo que ella sonriera, agradecida- Je… ¿Cómo he podido ser tan idiota al no haberte visto antes?- se rascó la nariz, algo avergonzado.

-… Me ves ahora, Naruto-kun- le sonrió Hinata, sorprendiéndolo- Eso es suficiente para mí- le aseguró.

Naruto sonrió agradecido, acercó su rostro al de Hinata, quien cerró los ojos, y compartieron un suave beso….

…. Sin darse cuenta que cierta _Hyuga_ , oculta entra unos arbustos bastante lejanos, no perdía ningún segundo del momento romántico entre ambos con su cámara.

… Pero Kurama sí se dio cuenta de eso.

El zorro, en el interior de Naruto, miró a la dirección en donde suponía estaba la _paparazi_. Frunció el ceño, y apretó su puño, haciendo que del pie de Naruto saliera disparado un poco de _chakra_ hacia el arbusto, directamente al lente de la cámara, haciendo que la explosión en el arbusto sobresaltara a la pareja.

-¡¿Q-Qué fue eso?!- Naruto se acercó de inmediato al arbusto, para verificar que solo habían hojas quemadas, pero nada más- ¿Eh?-

-¿Habrá sido un _Kunai_ explosivo salido de la _Academia?_ \- se preguntó Hinata.

-¿Un niño con tan mala puntería?- Naruto meditó, tomando un sorbo de bebida- ¿Es eso posible-dattebayo?- sonrió algo divertido.

[Con tu historial, sí] le aseguró Kurama, quitándose cerumen de la oreja.

[¡Kurama! ¡Oh, vamos! ¡¿Por qué nunca me apoyas?! ¡Un cuidado por parte de ti me alegraría la vida! ¡¿Lo sabías?!] se amuró un poco el rubio.

[JA. ¿Yo ayudándote a ti?] se rió por lo bajo Kurama [En tus sueños, mocoso. Por mí, que publiquen en los diarios tu vida privada]

[Mira que eres malo…]

[Gracias]

[¡NO ERA UN ELOGIO-DATTEBAYO!]

-¿Naruto-kun?- lo llamó Hinata, tomando su atención- ¿Continuamos con nuestra cita?- le sonrió.

-Sí- Naruto se le acercó y tomó de la mano- Vamos-le sonrió, a lo que ella correspondió el gesto.

Y, así, el rubio se fue de la mano con la pelinegra, dejando atrás aquel columpio…

* * *

Kurama, en el interior de Naruto, sonrió, satisfecho con su labor secreta.

Protegería a Naruto y la felicidad que sentía ante esa mujer.

Ningún tipo raro como un _paparazi_ tenía el más mínimo derecho en entrometerse en la vida de su _Jinchūriki_.

* * *

-D-Duele…- Hanabi estaba en el techo de una casa cercana, toda adolorida y chamuscada, con el pelo afro- ¿Q-Qué fue lo que pasó…?- miró tristemente su cámara destrozada- Ah, no pude sacarle una foto al beso de Nee-sama con Naruto-oniichan, pero…- sacó una pequeña tarjeta de memoria entre los escombros de la máquina- Tengo las demás~-

* * *

Después de visitar varios lugares, divirtiéndose, Naruto se percató que ya atardecía, por lo que acompañó a Hinata hasta la _Mansión Hyuga_.

-Muchas gracias, Naruto-kun- le sonrió Hinata, en el portal de la mansión.

-Está bien. Se supone es el hombre quien debe acompañar a la cita hasta la casa…- se le escapó al sonreír nerviosamente, tapándose el rostro.

Hinata parpadeo, extrañada, mientras él comenzaba a sudar. Para su sorpresa, ella se rió levemente, extrañándolo.

-Hablaba de lo que pasó en el día- se explicó la pelinegra.

-¿En el día?- parpadeó extrañado Naruto- ¿Qué sucedió en especial-dattebayo?- preguntó, rascándose la cabeza…

Se quedó en silencio cuando Hinata se puso en puntillas para darle un suave beso en los labios.

-Todo, Naruto-kun- le sonrió la joven, sonrojándolo- Todo fue especial-

Naruto parpadeó, sorprendido, pero después sonrió, contento.

-Tienes razón. ¡Todo fue perfecto-dattebayo!- le sonrió, a lo que ella también sonrió, sonrojada.

Y, así, Naruto se despidió de su pareja, sin dejar de sonreír.

Hinata, sonriendo contenta, entró a la mansión después de que Naruto se perdiera de vista. Tan feliz estaba, que ignoro a su padre aun atado al árbol, caminando directamente a su habitación.

Al llegar, se tiró a la cama, abrazando la almohada, sumamente contenta y sonrojada. Feliz de aquel maravilloso día que había pasado.

* * *

Naruto llegó a su departamento, silbando contento.

Al cerrar la puerta, se quedó mirando el lugar, algo pensativo.

[…] Kurama, que había estado dormitando, abrió un ojo, extrañado [… ¿Qué sucede?]

-… Es que… Es extraño…- admitió Naruto-… Pero… Se siente más frío que de costumbre-dattebayo- le aseguró, poniendo la mano en su pecho.

[…] Kurama abrió sus dos ojos, serio [… Te falta un toque femenino en ese lugar, ¿no?]

-Jejeje- Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír- Bueno, cuando Hinata me visita, el departamento siempre está ordenado- admitió.

[… No te preocupes] le habló el _Kyubi_ [Te aseguro que ese frío algún día desaparecerá]

Eso sorprendió a Naruto.

-Kurama…- murmuró sorprendido el rubio, y sonrió, contento- Tienes razón, viejo zorro-

[Je, ¿cuándo no la tengo?] sonrió de lado Kurama.

-Por cierto…-

[¿Qué?]

-¡GANÉ LA APUESTA-DATTEBAYO!- saltó contento Naruto, y se dirigió al balcón- _I'm the best! I'm the winner-dattebayo!-_ comenzó a gritar a los cuatro vientos, ignorando a los aldeanos que lo quedaban mirando.

Kurama se tapó el rostro con una mano, mientras escuchaba claramente el grito de victoria de Naruto.

- _I LOVE HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-_

* * *

-¡¿Y cuál fue el día que papi te pidió en que no hicieras travesuras, Kurama-chan?!-

Unos diez años después a la primera cita de Naruto y Hinata, Kurama, en un tamaño que le llegaba de altura al codo a un adulto, en la residencia _Uzumaki_ , miró fastidiado a la pequeña Himawari.

Estaban en el salón de la casa, donde el sillón y la mesa de centro estaban corridos, para dejar espacio al _kotatsu_ naranjo con torbellinos rojos que instalaron, donde en cada lado estaban Bolt, Himawari, Kurama y Hanabi. En el regazo de la _Hyuga_ , dormitaba un muy cómodo _Pájaro-chan_.

Resultaba, que Naruto y Hinata habían salido a cenar, y, para que Kurama no tuviera complicaciones al cuidar a los pequeños de siete y seis años, Hanabi se invitó sola, siendo ella y el _Kyubi_ los encargados del tornillo y la girasol.

Como hacía tanto frío, al ser invierno, Hanabi logró convencer a Kurama para que instalaran el _kotatsu_ , para alegría de los pequeños, y, para distraerlos, ya que extrañaban a sus padres, terminaron por contar _"Cómo fue la cita de sus padres"_ , desde la perspectiva de cada uno.

-¡Dime, dime, Kurama-chan!- insistió Himawari, abrazando su preciado peluche, _Sapo-chan_ , observando al _Biju_ recostado en su parte del _kotatsu_ , con parte de las sabanas cubriendo su espalda.

- _Tsch_. Después de que se calmara ese imbécil, le permití escoger el día en que no le diría nada- bufó Kurama, fastidiado, acomodándose la banda negra de _Konoha_ que llevaba en la frente.

-¡¿Y cuándo fue-dattebasa?!- preguntó curioso Bolt, algo entusiasmado.

-…- Kurama lo miró un rato, rascándose la mejilla-… El día de su boda-

-Woa~- sonrieron entusiasmados ambos hermanos.

-Entonces, ¿Naruto-oniichan ya estaba dispuesto a casarse con Nee-sama?- sonrió Hanabi, apoyando su mentón en su mano, observando como Kurama bufaba, molesto.

-Tú sabes lo idiota que es- Kurama se estiró, disfrutando del calor que le brindaba el _kotatsu_ \- Pero… Esa vez estaba tan contento… Me había dicho _…_

" _-Lo sabía, Kurama- Naruto miró contento al enorme zorro que lo miraba fastidiado- ¡Hinata es la mujer que amo, y con quien quiero vivir toda mi vida-dattebayo!-sonrió, haciendo que el zorro se sorprendiera un poco…"_

-Entonces… ¿Eso fue bueno?- preguntó Himawari, curiosa, mientras Bolt comía unas mandarinas.

- _Tsch_. Lo bueno de eso fueron dos cosas- bufó Kurama, fastidiado.

-¿Cuáles?- se extrañó Bolt.

-Jejeje- sonrió contenta Hanabi, apoyando sus codos en la mesa- Dos lindos pequeños que estoy viendo en este momento~-

Bolt y Himawari ladearon la cabeza, extrañados, se miraron, y sonrieron, divertidos.

- _Tsch-_ Kurama se sentó, mirando fastidiado a Hanabi, extrañándola- Aun no puedo creer que eras tú quien espiaba a los mocosos-

-No los espiaba. Solo quería asegurarme que Nee-sama estuviera bien- se defendió la joven mujer, algo ofendida.

-Ya… Con una cámara en mano- la quedó mirando Kurama, fastidiado-Aun estoy seguro de haberle disparado a una _paparazi._ No me retracto de eso- bufó, causándole una sonrisa nerviosa a Hanabi.

-¡Hanabi-oneechan!- la miró entusiasmada Himawari- ¡¿Y las fotos?!-

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Quiero verlas-dattebasa!- sonrió Bolt, contento.

-Jijiji- Hanabi tomó su bolso, que se encontraba cerca, y de él sacó un pequeño libro rojo- Sabía que iban a querer verlas. Miren y disfruten- le entregó el libro a ambos hermanos, quienes se acomodaron, y, contentos, comenzaron a ver las fotos de la cita de sus padres.

-¡Woa~! ¡Mamá se ve linda~!- sonrió Himawari- ¡Mira, _Sapo-chan!_ \- le habló a su peluche- ¡Que linda es~!-

-¿Eh? ¿Papá ya tenía marcas?- señaló Bolt, algo curioso.

- _Tsch_. Tu viejo siempre las ha tenido- bufó Kurama, fastidiado, pero se dio cuenta que Bolt se quedó pensativo, sobándose una de sus mejillas- ¿P-Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Q-Qué acaso no te gustan tus marcas?-preguntó, sin querer sonar alarmado.

-¡Me encantan-dattebasa!- sonrió Bolt, volviendo a ver las fotos con su hermanita.

Kurama no pudo evitar suspirar, aliviado.

-Que lindo. Por un momento te asustaste- le hizo notar Hanabi, acariciando la cabeza de _Pájaro-chan_.

-Grrrrrrrr. Cierra la boca- le gruñó Kurama.

-Vamos, si sabes que ellos le encantan sus bigotitos porque son los tuyos- sonrió Hanabi, haciendo que Kurama se sonrojara por ese factor tierno de sus mocosos- ¿Verdad?- miró a sus sobrinos, solo para ver que se habían quedado dormidos.

Kurama se sorprendió levemente, pero después bufó, sonriendo.

-Son iguales al padre- le aseguró a Hanabi, levantándose como ella, para recostar a los niños, tapándolos hasta el hombro.

-Pero igual a la madre-le recordó la pelicafé, tapando a Himawari.

-… Por eso se salvan- admitió Kurama, tapando a Bolt, y acariciándole la desordenada cabellera.

En eso, abrieron la puerta de la calle, de la que entraron Naruto y Hinata, ambos con abrigos y un paraguas, que estaba cubierto de blanca nieve.

-Bienvenidos~- saludó Hanabi, sonriendo contenta.

-Llegamos- sonrió Hinata, mientras Naruto limpiaba el paraguas y lo dejaba junto al resto.

-Ah, un _kotatsu_ \- sonrió el rubio, acercándose- Ah, se siente muy cálido desde aquí-dattebayo- aseguró, soplando sus manos.

- _Tsch_ \- bufó Kurama, tomando su atención- ¿No te lo había dicho hace años?- lo miró fastidiado, extrañándolo- Dejarías de sentir _ese frío_ -

Eso sorprendió a Naruto, quien sonrió, rascándose la mejilla, sonrojado.

-¡Sí!-

-¿Cómo les fue en la cita?- preguntó Hanabi, observando como su hermana se agachaba y acariciaba la cabeza de Bolt, quien sonrió dormido.

-Me relajé- aseguró Hinata, sonriendo- Naruto-kun me llevó a…- empezó a decir, hasta percatarse en las fotos que habían en aquel libro encima de la mesa- ¿Eh?- parpadeó, en blanco.

-¿Qué sucede?- se extrañó Hanabi, mientras la pelinegra tomaba el libro, mirando totalmente sorprendida las fotos.

-E-Esto es…-tartamudeó Hinata, totalmente roja.

-¿Qué pasa, Hinata?- se extrañó Naruto, sentándose al lado de Kurama.

-Ha-Hanabi. Estas fotos… ¿Cuándo…? ¿Cómo…?- preguntó la hermana mayor a la menor.

-Las saqué yo sin que se dieran cuenta~- sonrió Hanabi.

Hinata se quedó en blanco, y, después de que saliera vapor de su cabeza, se desmayó, para horror de Naruto y Kurama.

-¡AH! ¡¿HI-HINATA?!- Naruto la sentó, empezando a darle aire.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle de esa forma las cosas, mocosa?!- Kurama miró molesto a Hanabi, quien sonrió divertida, acariciándole el pelaje a _Pájaro-chan_.

Ser la hermana menor tenía tantas ventajas…

* * *

 _ **¿Qué tal? ¿Disfrutaste el final de este pequeño fic^^?**_

 _ **-Por cierto, Kurama- llamo al zorro, dormitando en el kotatsu, mientras yo escribo-**_ Andrea-chan _ **nos manda saludos- le avisé.**_

 _ **-Tsch. Que mejor actualice. Me estoy oxidando aquí esperando que escriba algo- bufó Kurama.**_

 _ **-¿Y después criticas lo que ella escribe¬¬'?-**_

 _ **En fin, queridos lectores, tanto nuevos como veteranos. Espero hayan disfrutado de esta pequeña historia, donde he sacado (como se habrán dado cuenta) partes del pequeño manga de dos páginas de la cita de Naruto y Hinata (T-T tan corto) e hice referencia al manga especial de Kiba y Akamaru (¿lo notaste?)**_

 ** _Bueno, gracias por el apoyo para esta pequeña historia._**

 ** _Lectores veteranos: ¡Nos vemos en "Zorro de Konoha"! (no olviden visitar mi blog^^')_**

 ** _Lectores nuevos: Espero les haya gustado, y se pasen a leer mis otros fic (tendrían que empezar con "Juega con nosotros, Kurama-chan"^^)_**

 ** _¡Gracias por leer, no olviden comentar, y gracias nuevamente por el apoyo!_**

 ** _Kurama, sin decir nada, dormía plácidamente en el kotatsu... Je, viejo dormilón ^^_**


End file.
